


Election Night 92'

by EvergreenHRC



Series: The Young Lions [1]
Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Billary, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: The 1992 Presidential Election had people with brave hearts vote for the Man from Hope, but what if he got more than just getting the office that he fought so hard to get?  What if his beautiful wife was about to give him another amazing gift.





	1. Little Rock

It was 5am on the morning of November 3rd, 1992, Bill and Hillary had just gotten off the campaign plane after a marathon of campaign stops before heading back to Little Rock for Election Night and to vote themselves. Both ready to collapse ascending the stairs from the plane, Bill reaches down to grab Hillary's hand and when he does Hillary turns her head to look at him and smile. They didn't have to say it out loud but they were certainly glad to be back home in Little Rock and now the fate of Bill's future was in the hands of the American people. 

 

Bill helped Hillary into the car for the journey back to the governors mansion, Chelsea was with her grandparents that night so that her parents would not wake her up when they got home. They loved their daughter very much but every now and then it was nice to have some quality quiet time, as exhausted as they were from the crazy last 24 hours they truly needed this time together. Because after today if Bill wins it will be a long time before they get the chance to really have that quality quiet time together that they both so desperately crave. Every so often while they were on the trail Bill would sneak Hillary into an area behind the curtains and flags to passionately kiss his extremely beautiful wife, a romantic action that would always drive Hillary wild.

 

The campaign schedule over the final 2 weeks had been non-stop, trying to meet and talk to as many voters as Bill could. It was as if Bill needed to look into the eyes of every voter to connect with them so they could see the sincerity he had in his heart for the message he was delivering. He believed he had the right foundation to help turn the country around, he believed that by giving the voter a glimpse into his soul they would see that he wasn't just another empty handed politician. His feet were throbbing in his loafers, his legs felt like jelly and his hands were so sore from the now millions of handshakes he had given. Hillary told him after he lost his re-election for Governor in 1980, that the only way to come back stronger was to get back in touch with the people. No one knew the people of Arkansas like Bill Clinton, no one loved the people of Arkansas more than Bill Clinton, he didn't always get things right but the people of the state knew he was trying and doing the best he could to help them. 

 

When he ran again in 1982, Hillary was right, getting back in touch with the people was more important. It is often said that Hillary is the brains while Bill is the charismatic politician, but that is how the media has painted this couple. Both are extremely intelligent, Bill a graduate of Georgetown University, a Rhodes Scholar at Oxford, a Fulbright Scholar and a Yale Law School graduate, while Hillary graduated from Wellesley and Yale Law School. As the media paints them as the brain and brawn they fail to see that they are so connected by a much deeper force. Bill needs her like he needs air, it's like how Superman needs the sun to charge himself back up; Hillary is Bill's sun. They are each other's greatest strength and their greatest weakness, one cannot function without the other, they are ying and yang. Bill Clinton had dated so many different kinds of woman, but when he saw her... the blue eyed girl in class with thick glasses something washed over him in an instant flash that he just simply could not explain. He needed to know who she was but at the last second before he reached his arm out to tap her shoulder... he stopped himself, an act he still to this day doesn't know why he did. A few days later there she was in the law library, reading and she just radiated to him and he found himself unable to look away. She glanced up and saw this bushy haired (Admittedly cute.) guy staring at her, she tried to dismiss it but when she looked up from her book again there he was still staring at her. Now she was blushing and she was getting extremely impatient waiting for him to get up and come over, when she determined he wasn't getting up she didn't even think... she placed her book down on the table and she stood up now walking toward him. He panicked, _Oh my god she is coming over here_ , he thought in his head, he tried to act cool when she approached. Her whispered voice was like a harp playing in his ear, every single letter of every word was a gentle pluck on it's strings... "You know if you keep looking at me and I am going to keep looking back at you, we should at least know each others names, I'm Hillary Rodham, who are you?" Bill was still savoring the sound of the harp playing in his ear when he drew a blank... _Oh damn it what the hell is my name?_ His thoughts and voice escaped him, she literally took his voice, thoughts and breath away. She stood there just deeply looking into his eyes when finally it came to him, "My name is Bill, Bill Clinton." His southern twang was prevalent, and she loved how it sounded.

 

Bill and Hillary arrive at the Governor's mansion and they immediately head upstairs to try and catch a bit of a power nap before they have to get up and go vote in front of the cheering crowds and TV cameras. Some young staffers helped bring their bags up to the room and when they were done Bill took them into the hall and told the youngsters he was so grateful for their help and he hoped to see them later tonight at the victory party at the mansion. Bill made sure the staffers were gone, he walked into their bedroom and shut the door and there was his wife trying to undress but she just looked so exhausted. "Hillary, my love can I help you?", Bill said with a smile on his face. "Honey would you please, I can barely lift my arms anymore.", Hillary responded with a giggle at the end. Bill was helping undress Hillary, her hair was ever so gently touching her soft skin on her neck. And no matter what Bill tried to do to ignore this simple innocent seduction that Hillary didn't even realize she was doing, it just wasn't working. He was using all his strength not to lean his head down to kiss her neck, he knew how tired she was and he knew that she needed her rest, "Bill are you alright." Hillary said sensing he was wandering away. "Yes sweetie I am fine, I got a little lost there for a moment.", Bill replied and with a slight smirk.

 

After 17 years of marriage Hillary knew when he was wandering and what it meant, this time was no different, she could also feel his breath getting heavier and heavier. She turned around to face him after he had ran his soft fingertips down the high of her shoulder then to the center of her back to unbuckle her bra, she loves his soft, gentle hands. They are very strong but for some reason she can't get enough of the touch of his fingertips, it will send chills through her whole body. Bill knows this and he may have emphasized touching her like this knowing that Hillary couldn't resist his gentle soft touch, when she turned to face him her arms were pressed against her naked breasts her eyes were chest level to him. He gently reached for her chin and ever so gently pushed on the underside of her chin, upward so that her sapphire crystal blue eyes met his. He smiled at her and he knew he had sparkles in his eyes and very quietly Hillary spoke, "Bill, kiss me." He wrapped his arms around her and he placed his lips upon hers, she could feel chills running through her body, and before she could even process the butterflies he was giving her in her stomach he, that quickly scooped her up into his arms. "Oh Bill", she whispered in his arms now. Her arms now wrapped around his neck, "Where are you taking me?" she knew the answer but it didn't stop her from asking. Bill again looked deep into her piercing blue eyes and he said, "I'm taking my beautiful wife to bed."


	2. Poetic Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion cannot stop their poetic dance from happening, it is deeper than a need and want. This is pure love and desire that cannot be contained. She is his only need.
> 
> I promise these short chapters will set up to the bigger story.

He slowly moved his way over to their bed while his lips were gently pressed against hers, he could feel her breathing getting heavier and heavier, just before he very softly placed her on the bed he asked her a subtle question, "Honey are you too tired?". She looked deep into his eyes and she gave a romantic smirk before she answered, "No, never.", she didn't want to let go of his eyes from hers. Bill set her down gently on the bed her arms still wrapped around his neck, while his left hand is resting at the center of her mid back and their lips are still tightly locked. She finally releases her arms from around his neck and as she does Bill takes this chance to then begin to move his lips down her chin and then onto her incredible neck, he loved her neck line and sometimes she will tease him with wearing a necklace to emphasize it more because she knows he finds it irresistible. The more Bill kisses Hillary's neck the heavier her breath becomes and her instinct kicks in almost like she is not controlling what she is doing and she puts her hands through his salt and pepper hair. To Bill this just affirms that he is hitting each spot on her soft and silky skin with the utmost care and before he knows it he is just above her naked exposed breasts. Hillary's body tension is palpable now, she is craving and needing him like she never has before, " _Was this time different?_ " she thought... " _Was she about to make love to the future 42nd President of the United States?_ " Overcome with this rushing thought in her head, she ripped open Bill's dress shirt, and it truly caught Bill off guard and he looked up at her with his now ripped open shirt exposing his chest. "Hillary!" he said almost stunned by her somewhat uncharacteristic action. Her eyes seductively just staring deep into his and she answered, "Yes" -She paused a brief moment before she finished. "Mr. President?" Bill just smiled, I mean what could he say, how could he answer that? Hillary has always believed in him so much and to hear her say that phrase so confidently made his heart fill with such warmth. He decided to remove the rest of his shirt and as he did this Hillary slid herself onto the bed more and as she began to lean back to have her back rest on their soft sheets, Bill followed her. 

 

Laying on his left side he was kissing her neck again and her hand was running through his hair again, she realized her skirt was still wrapped around her small feminine waist and Bill's trousers were still on. She had to quickly spring to action before Bill realized it too, so she put her left index finger on his lips and pushed his head back slightly so she could slide off the bed. Bill turned to sit up and just the sight of his wife's naked back was enough to give him goosebumps, he would often catch himself lost in staring at her and thinking how amazingly beautiful she is and what the hell he did to deserve her. It's one thing to be smart, and successful in a career but to top it all off with a timeless vintage movie star style beauty would cause him to truly wonder at times why him? Why did this amazing woman choose him? While he is sitting there again contemplating this and lost in her outline, this soft voice breaks through, "Honey, could you help me unzip my skirt?" Without any hesitation his hands are now resting on her hips and he then slowly slides the zipper down and in perfect timing Hillary turns to face him as the skirt slides ever so perfectly off her tiny waist. Now she is standing there totally exposed to him and before she utters a single word he already was running his soft fingertips up the outsides of her thighs into the top of her silk panties on both sides of her hips and slid them down, her heart is palpitating as if it is about to burst through her chest. As Bill leans forward to help her step out of them she runs her hand down the back of his head and neck, it is without a doubt the touch of her doing that that will always send him into another dimension. He leans back to sit up right again and she unbuckles his belt and then unbuttons his trousers and slides the zipper down, he quickly shuffles them off and he can't even get them to his ankles before Hillary straddles his lap. The feel of her bare skin gently shifting over his boxers, her naked breasts pressed against his exposed chest, feeling her heartbeat so rapidly thumping, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands on the back of his head again... he isn't sure how it happened but he was now being enveloped inside her.

 

Her tiny figure slightly moving was truly poetic, she was not in a hurry, she was not wasting this opportunity to have her husband all to herself, without people from the campaign always around. This was their time to be one, for their souls to intertwine so deeply. Her sounds were enough to make Bill savor her every move, her head tilted back enough for him to place his lips on her throat, her soft skin was now trembling and her breath was rapid. His hands were gently resting on her hips, but he knew that her naked flesh on her back was beckoning for his soft fingertips to caress her. Her hands on the back of his head, he slowly moved his fingertips up and down her spine, it was enough to have her grip his neck tightly and he thought... " _There it is_." Little did he know he said it out loud, up until that moment not a word was spoken from either of them, just the words of their souls guiding them. She looked down into his eyes again and smiled, hearing his claim, "Yes, Mr. President, there... it.. is..." through her moans, he knew they were connected, mind, body and spirit that all he could respond with was kissing her on her parched lips that were begging for his. The movements she was making were like gentle waves in the ocean, her rhythm was slow and seductive like a fine romantic jazz song. His hands were resting on her shoulder blades and she leaned herself back on them, when she did this he kissed her chin and down her throat to her breast plate. He was letting her dictate the pace, she was submitting herself to him and he didn't want to interrupt that for anything in the world. With every gentle rhythmic movement on him the more rapid her heartbeat got, the way this felt for them both was so indescribable. Bill shifted just a slight bit but it was enough to push her forward and she whisper in his ear "William, I love you." It was the sound of that beautiful harp playing in is ear again just like it had been all those years ago in the law library. 

 

The front door of the Governor's mansion opened and piling into the house were the dozens of campaign staffers, like they have down countless mornings before. They all moved into the living room and then into the dinning room that now resembled a campaign headquarters instead of a dinning room. It was almost 7am and after a few minutes they all began to realize that neither Bill nor Hillary were downstairs yet, Paul the chief political strategist looked up from his stack of early morning polling numbers and said, "Surely they can't still be asleep?". Staffers taking their seats just shrugged, how were they supposed to know if the Governor and First Lady were still asleep. "Well they didn't arrive back here until around 5:30 in the morning." One of the house workers proclaimed. Not wanting to waste a single minute of last minute campaigning with radio phone interviews, polls have Bill all but winning this election by 7 points but they simply cannot take any chances, and campaign chief strategist James looked at Paul and with his deep Louisiana accent said, "Go up there and get them, we have a limited window here before people on the East Coast start heading to their polling locations." Paul nodded and put his stack of papers on the table and began to make his way up the rounded stair case.

 

Bill and Hillary are still intertwined in the ocean and waves of one another, they hadn't been able to be this intimate in what had seemed like an eternity, this was more than just making love. But they were totally unaware what was about to happen, still so incredibly lost in each other. Not an hour and a half ago when he came back into their bedroom and saw his wife struggling to get out of her clothes, he shut the door yes, but he never locked it. Bill and Hillary knew the morning routines at the mansion when they were home in Little Rock, but from the exhausting campaign sprint from the 24 hours before and well where they got lost to now they never thought to check if the door to their bedroom was locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for the kudos and the wonderful comments. I am so overcome with gratitude that you are enjoying the story. :) <3 Again thank you so very much.


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it really does help to knock before you enter...........

Paul reaches the the top of the steps and he has a piece of paper in his hand that he grabbed from his stack before he made his way up the steps, studying the numbers ever so carefully. It never dawned on him to knock on the door, he is so completely focused on the numbers he is reading, always the political strategist and today understandably nerves are high and on edge. He reaches down to grab the door handle and he twists it and the door swings wide open...

 

At first neither Bill nor Hillary notice the new figure in the room, still in quiet the precarious position figuratively and literally.  
Hillary just so happens to remove her gaze from her husbands eyes and she stops cold and let's out this extremely high pitched scream... and she quickly latches herself to Bill and he turns to see why his wife had panic on her. Her face now flush for an entirely different reason.

 

Quick thinking by Bill he rips the sheet from the bed to wrap his wife with it. He turns his head and yells "Get out Paul, Jesus Christ man don't any of you know how to knock?" Paul so completely mortified, "My apologies Governor... Ma'am." He turns and high tails it out of their private bedroom and closes the door behind him, he runs down the stairs and around the corner to the dinning room/campaign room. "Did you get the Governor?" James now really annoyed that they are missing perfect drive time interviews. Paul completely out of breath trying to explain. "Ugh, he and the First Lady are possibly going to be a bit delayed." "Dammit Paul we are running out of prime time real estate here." James' voice began to fall off when he saw the look on Paul's face. It had finally registered what his friend had witnessed. "Well I'll be, you know it's always good luck to do it the morning of the election, way to go Governor... We are gonna win this!"

 

Bill has a hold of Hillary tight, "Honey are you alright?" Her head buried deep in his neck and all she can do is shake her head from left to right, she is so embarrassed and mortified and she can't bring herself to remove her head from his neck. He has his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand rubbing her head. "Bill, my god. Why was the door unlocked?" Now he is gently rocking her in his arms, "I don't know sweetheart...". His voice tales off and Hillary raises her head to look into his eyes. "Why wasn't the door locked Bill?" He is trying to hold back one of his southern boy grins but he can't any longer, once Hillary sees it her blood starts to boil. "William! Answer me why was the door not locked?" He takes her tiny hand in his and whispers, "I got so completely lost in you, that I guess I must have forgotten my girl." How she wanted to be mad at him, but in all honesty they both got so lost in each other. Feeling a little less embarrassed she let out a chuckle and then Bill followed.

 

"Hill, you go ahead and jump in the shower and freshen up and I'll head down stairs. I will talk to Paul in private and then you come down when you feel you are ready. I'd like for you to actually lie down and nap because this is going to be a long night." He wanted to make sure she was ok to face Paul after what he walked in on, he wanted to spare her more embarrassment.  
In all fairness she was still a bit embarrassed and she was now really feeling her exhaustion and talking a hot shower and curling up in bed sounded ideal. "I think I will do that honey, you won't really need me for a while anyway." She stood up, her soft pink pale flesh looking at him and he quickly had his hands on her waist and pulled her close to his face so her stomach was where his lips were. "I always need you." He then kissed her stomach, and her butterflies returned instantly, she leaned down and kissed his lips and turned to head into the washroom.

 

That day would change their lives forever in so many ways... 

 

Bill was dressed and down with the staff, doing interviews and looking over numbers. Hillary was upstairs out of the shower and she decided to fall asleep in Bill's now button free dress shirt that she ripped open earlier. The early exit polls were looking very strong, and the staff was starting to feel the anticipation of this historic day. Chelsea arrived home and Bill went to the front steps to greet her as she arrived, "Hi Dad." "Hello sweetheart, how was school?" he replied, no matter how busy he may be with the campaign or even with his work as Governor he always made time for his little princess. He has always said that Chelsea is the greatest gift Hillary ever gave him. "It was great, I have a bunch of homework but my teacher said it was okay if I wasn't able to get it done tonight. I told her that I shouldn't be given special rules." Chelsea is head strong like her mother and never was raised to think she was better than anyone else just because her father was the Governor. "I'm proud of you honey, why don't you head into the living room to do your homework." Bill was feeling a bit nervous and excited but when he got to have this time with Chelsea it really calmed him down and brought him back into balance. Chelsea then wondered, "Dad, where is mom?" "She is upstairs napping, we got in early this morning and she was so exhausted, so I am letting her sleep as late as she wants." Bill did say it with a bit of smile. "Good job dad, we certainly don't want mom cranky." They both let out a huge laugh.

 

_Bill is walking through the halls of the Capitol, surrounded by so many people, the Speaker of the House and members of Congress as he is making his way to the west side of the building. Flashbulbs are going off and the camera crews are trying to keep up. Hillary and Chelsea have made their way to the west side and a uniform solider is about to escort them onto the platform, it is all about to become very real in a matter of moments. Chelsea will be the First Daughter and her mother with be the First Lady, and it comes will an awesome responsibility, on so many levels. Before they announce Hillary onto the platform she takes a deep breath, today the nausea was a little more intense, most likely because of the excitement of the day. It was a brisk cold January day, they expected it to be in the low 30's but the sun is shinning bright and it has pulled the temperature up to low 40's, Bill was incredibly worried about the temperature and what it would do to Hillary's health. He insisted she wear an outfit with pants, but Hillary refused, no way was she going to have her first image as the First Lady be in pants. Bill tried not to argue with her because he knew better after all these years, but he would worry about her immensely throughout the day. Just before Hillary walks out she feels a twig in her stomach... she has felt that before and she winced, the dress Marine turned to make sure she was alright. "Ma'am... Are you alright?" he said very concerned. "Yes, thank you Lance Corporal, it's just the baby."_

 

Hillary awoke and sat straight up, still encompassed with Bill's shirt, just staring at the space in front of her with her right hand now rubbing her stomach. So rattled and confused by the dream she just had, what did it mean? And why did Bill kiss her stomach before leaving her to her shower earlier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I cannot thank you all enough for the amazing comments you are leaving and how much you are enjoying the story. I am so overwhelmed by your words of encouragement and praise for this story. 
> 
> I am currently working on my 2nd story and it's total AU and it's like a James Bond story... I am having so much fun writing it and I cannot wait to share it.


	4. Mr. President Elect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in!!!! However Hillary has a secret she hasn't spoken of yet... will she find an ear to talk to?

10:47pm, ABC News had finally called it, the other networks hadn't yet but it was going to be the same across the board. Peter Jennings' voice came over and everyone in the living room went quiet and Bill had Hillary in his arms tight...

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen ABC News is prepared to officially call this race, William Jefferson Clinton will be the 42nd President of the United States."_

 

Everyone in the room started cheering and screaming and beer bottles and champagne was being popped open in celebration, and Hillary turned to look at him, her piercing blue eyes just staring up at him and he was still looking at the TV that now had a banner on the bottom of the screen. **Bill Clinton wins!** A tear started to form in the corner of his eye and he then looked down at Hillary, just smiling lovingly at him. He was so overcome with emotion that he bent his head down to her and kissed her on her soft lips, "I love you so much." She put her hand on his cheek, "I love you too honey." They stood there a moment just lost deep into each other's eyes, when a member of the staff interrupted them, "Excuse me Governor, I mean Mr. President Elect." Bill turned smiling. "Sir, President Bush is on the phone for you." Bill nodded, then turned back to Hillary, her right hand around his waist and her left hand on his chest, he smiled at her then kissed her forehead and went to the phone.

 

"Thank you very much Mr. President, I look forward to coming up to the White House soon to meet with you." Bill hung up the phone and turned to see the whole room staring at him. His eyes wandered the room for a brief moment and then he threw his hands up in the air, and again the room erupted in celebration. His mother made her way over along with his brother Rodger and they hugged Bill tightly, then his daughter, mother and father in law followed. "Bill, I am so proud of you son, you ran a hell of a campaign." Hugh, his father in law who was a rock ribbed Republican but was helping Bill as much as he could extended his hand. "Thanks dad, I really could not have done this without all of you." Bill now elated. Dorthy his mother in law just gave him a big hug, she was so proud of him. Hillary just on the other side of the room was watching her husband, she was so proud of him but she was still very much shaken by the dream she had earlier, she had a similar dream just before she found out she was pregnant with Chelsea. Bill then went back to talking on the phone, he was now on the phone with Al Gore, and next thing she knew her thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "Hillary. Where are you at dear?" She reached for her mother in a hug, "I don't know mom, I am so overwhelmed. He's the President Elect." Dorthy smiled at her daughter, "Oh dear I didn't mean that, I know when something is on your mind my darling. What's going on?" Bill looked over and noticed that his wife and his mother in law had left the room and Hillary looked different, she looked worried.

 

Dorthy and Hillary were in the kitchen and Hillary made sure no one was around before she spoke to her mother. She had an amazingly close and special relationship with her mother, and she knew anything she told her would remain between them. "Hillary, talk to me. Are you worried about Bill." Dorthy opened the conversation. "No mom, I know he will do great and amazing things for this country. It's something else that has been weighing on my mind all night." Hillary not so much looking terrified, but more worried. "Sweetheart just talk to me, it is just us here." Dorthy always so lovingly spoke to Hillary in that calming mother tone. Hillary looked down at the kitchen floor, afraid to say the words she knew she had to say, she took a deep breath. "Mom, I think I am pregnant." They had tried so desperately to have a second child for years but they gave up hoping after Hillary's doctor told them that she might have a condition preventing her body from carrying again. They just always thought it was God's will, that Chelsea was their miracle.  
'Hillary, are you certain?" Dorthy broke the awkward silence. "Well no I am not officially certain mom, but remember when I had that dream just before we found out I was pregnant with Chelsea?" Hillary desperately hoping her mother remembered. Dorthy answered quickly, "Of course I do, how could I forget." "Well, this morning after Bill and I got home from the airport, we were intimate and afterwards he went downstairs to meet with campaign staff and he let me get some sleep. I had a dream I was walking into his Inauguration and I felt a twinge and the dress Marine escorting me in asked if I was alright and I looked at him and told him the baby was just kicking." Hillary looking so deeply at her mother's face for any type of reaction. Dorthy just smiled widely, the same wide smile she passed to her daughter and her granddaughter, "Sweetheart you need to go to the doctor, it needs to be discretely to find out for sure." "Mom, what are we going to do if I am, all the stuff we have to prepare for to move to Washington, Bill having to pick his cabinet, write his Inaugural address, he can't have this added stress." Of course her first worry was for him, that has always been in her nature to worry about others before herself. "Hillary Diane, you can't worry yourself with any of that now until you know for certain, and I wouldn't say a word to Bill until you do know." Hillary nodded, "We should get back out there, I am sure Bill is wondering where I am." 

 

Hillary and Dorthy came back into the room, she scanned the room for Bill and he was standing talking to Paul and had their daughter on his arm. She smiled widely and walked over to them both. "Hi love." "Hi, honey." Hillary answered and kissed Chelsea on the forehead. "Hilly, we are getting ready to head to the State Building, we will be meeting Al, Tipper and the kids there. Are you ready to celebrate?" He looked deep in her eyes. "Yes... yes I am Mr. President Elect!" She stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband, her new President. 

 

As they left the crazy party at the State Building, Hillary pulled her assistant aside very quietly and as discretely as she possible could. "Caprica, I need for you to call and make an appointment for me with Carol, for tomorrow if possible." A look of worry and panic came over her assistance face, "Ma'am?" "Everything is fine Caprica, I promise I just need to talk with the doctor, but I need for you to keep this quiet and you cannot tell Bill." Hillary tried to reassure her assistant, but she knew it was not a good thing to keep Bill out of the loop on anything but she agreed with her mother, no reason to worry him or anything until she knew for sure. She knew it best to let him enjoy these next 24 hours, she has always been the person who takes on the stress herself instead of allowing those close to her to feel it. Some have called this a flaw of Hillary Rodham Clinton, but for Bill, that was one of the many reason he fell so deeply in love with her so quickly. She takes the weight of the world on her shoulders and he sees this loving and compassionate woman who wants to fight for the people who are less fortunate. 

 

They got back to the Governor's Mansion and put Chelsea to bed she was exhausted and to be honest so were they, it all seemed to happen so fast, the 24 hours of campaigning and then leading up to the party at the State Building was just so physically draining but fun. They head into their bedroom, Hillary just put on Bill's Yale t-shirt and climbed into bed, Bill just takes off his suit and crawls in bed in his undershirt and boxers. He pulls his wife into him and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you so much Hillary." She nuzzles her head into his chest. "I love you too." Within a matter of minutes they were fast asleep. The next morning they woke up to the birds chirping.

 

They looked at each other their heads still resting on their pillows and all they could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all freaking rockstars! I love that you are reading the story and enjoying it! 
> 
> Yes friends, I am going to make Hillary a sexy and super smart Bond chick in the next story!! I am a huge James Bond nut so it is going to be a pretty long story but man I am having fun writing it.


	5. Summer of 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary visits with her doctor who is a very close friend and she remembers back to a very painful memory for her and Bill.

Bill was in his office with Al and some campaign staffers and they were discussing cabinet picks, and that was when Hillary thought she could quietly sneak out and head to the doctor but there was quite the commotion at the door as she tried to leave unnoticed. The secret service was not allowing her to go anywhere alone, and this was now the part of her reality she was not prepared for. Trying so hard to quietly make a deal with the secret service before Bill was alerted to what was happening, but that was short lived as he came out into the front hallway. "What is going on out here?" Bill yelled.

 

"Sorry sir but the First Lady wanted to go out and we can't let her leave alone." Jeff the head of the detail explains. Hillary just looked down to the floor. "Honey, where are you needing to go?" He asks in wonderment. "I just need to run a few errands Bill, it is no big deal." She tries to calm him down without alerting him to what she is really doing, and she casually glances down at her watch. She continues before he can say a word, "It is fine Jeff and the guys will go with me and you can get back to working on the short lists for cabinet picks and I will be back before dinner." She hops up on her tippy toes to give Bill a kiss and she is out the door with Jeff before he can really process what is happening. He stands in the hall and just looks at the front door, puts a puzzled look on his face, shook his head from left to right and turned around to go back into the study.

 

Meanwhile as Jeff and her detail are taking her to the car she taps Jeff on the arm, "Please Jeff if you could keep where we are going from Bill that would be very helpful." Jeff looks at her, "Ma'am if the President Elect asks me I cannot withhold that information from him, it is a violation of my job." She is trying to grasp all this new added security and she doesn't want to make their job any more difficult. "I understand Jeff, but I just need to make sure of something first before I let Bill know what is going on. I don't want you to violate your job but I just need to make sure what is about to happen is something that will happen and not something I am just dreaming in my head." Jeff is now extremely confused but begrudgingly he agrees. "So ma'am where are we headed?" Jeff asks as she gets into the car. "Little Rock Medical Center." Hillary answered as they closed her door.

 

Trying to arrive for the doctor appointment without being noticed was not going to happen now, not with the police escort and secret service members having to now sweep the hospital before her arrival. They pull up and they open the door to let her out, as she walks into the front door her good friend and doctor Carol Shuster is there waiting for her. "Hillary, it is so wonderful to see you." She reaches out to hug Hillary. As she and Hillary embrace Hillary whispers in her ear, "Carol continue to pretend I am just here for a friendly visit but I need to be examined, we need to keep this super quiet." She pulls away from Carol and smiles, Carol now understands why Hillary's name was down for an appointment. "Let's head into my office for a light lunch and we can discuss the work I do at the clinic." Carol is now playing along, it all looks so casual, people in the waiting area come up to congratulate Hillary on her husbands amazing victory last night and she is smiling and making it all seem just so normal. "Janine please make sure my appointments are looked at by the partners, Mrs. Clinton and I have some catching up to do." As they approach the office Hillary stops Carol, "Jeff and the agents just have to sweep your office Carol give them a moment." Carol nods and they wait. "Mrs. Clinton all clear ma'am you can go in." "Thank you Jeff, if you wouldn't mind just waiting out here at the door while Carol and I catch up that would be very much appreciated." Hillary is hoping Jeff will say yes but she isn't sure if they literally need to be with her at all times or not. "Of course ma'am, we will be right at the door." Jeff is now understanding her perimeter of comfort, and her and Carol go into the office and close the door behind them.

 

"Okay Hillary, what is going on." Carol is not a woman who beats around the bush and that is why Hillary is good friends with her, she gets right to the point. "I am not sure to be honest, I had this very weird dream yesterday afternoon as I was napping and it woke me out of a sound sleep." Hillary explained. "What kind of dream?" Carol is not at all a psychologist but she and her friend Hillary are just having a chat. "Much like the one I had when I found out I was pregnant with Chelsea." Hillary knows the minute Carol processes what she just said she will surely understand why she is here, and she was right. "Ahh, I see. So you need for me to run a few tests to find out for certain." "Yes I do Carol, I hate imposing on our friendship but I need this to be as discrete as possible and Bill cannot find out." Hillary before going any further was cut off, "Hillary why don't you want Bill to know? It's his right?" Hillary laughed and so did Carol, they both know that it would of course be Bill's child. "I just don't want to tell him and get his hopes up if I am wrong, I couldn't bare to see him that crushed again. After our loss in 84' he tried to pretend it didn't bother him and he wanted to be strong for me but when I heard him the night after in the bathroom crying and asking god Why, (Hillary starts to cry.) it broke my heart and for it to be my fault I couldn't give him another child... That was the most painful time for us."

 

Carol sensing that this might get away from her, she stands up and walks around her desk to put her hand on Hillary's shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't breath a word of this to anyone. But in order for me to run the test I am going to need to get you into an exam room and with your Secret Service detail that might be difficult without them suspecting something." Hillary quickly responded, "No, it should be okay, I might be able to convince Jeff to move to the end of the hallway. I can tell him that you want me to meet with an old friend in one of the rooms that is going through some tough times.". "Let me go and get an exam room ready around the hallway and then you can talk to them, just relax here for a few minutes." Hillary taps her friends hand on her shoulder and nods up at her with a smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hillary tilts her head back on the chair for a moment and closes her eyes and she is instantly drifted back to her memories...  
It was the summer of 1984, and Chelsea was away at her grandparents house in Park Ridge, Hillary and Bill would be joining her in a few days after they finished up some work. It was a rather hot day at the end of June and Hillary had gotten home first, she went up to the bedroom with her briefcase she had a ton of reading to do on not just the case she was working on but also a bunch of material she had to review for a few schools in northern Arkansas. She laid her briefcase down on the bed and went right into the bathroom to take a shower to try and cool herself down. She was not a fan of the dry heat that Arkansas had, but just like many other times in her life she had learned to adapt to it over the years. She exited the shower and dried herself off and saw Bill's Georgetown shirt on the sink from the the day before so she quickly pulled it on and made her way out into the bedroom. She started to pull her papers out of the briefcase and her glasses and she climbed onto the bed propping the pillow behind her on the headboard to sit more comfortably and read her material.

 

About an hour later she thought she had heard the front door open, it was Bill getting home from a late day at the State House. He was not in a very good mood, in fact he was fuming mad. He got into an argument with his staff over a proposal that would get more tourist to the state, he usually didn't get this mad but with the heat like it was it really was getting to him.

 

He came right up the stairs never checking to see where Hillary might be, in fact he wasn't even sure she was home yet. He walked into the bedroom and was just having an argument with himself never noticing his wife on the bed reading and she didn't make herself known because when he came in he threw his stuff on the chair across from their bed and went right into the bathroom and shut the door. She took her glasses off and just stared at the door to the bathroom, she then heard the shower start and she realized that he just needed to cool off and calm down from whatever had him so furious. She went back to reading her material and never gave it a second thought. Finally after about 15 minutes she heard the water turn off, and about 3 minutes later Bill came out of the bathroom with just a towel draped around his mid-section and a hint of water still glistening on his bare chest. She was just staring at his chest, rather seductively mind you. Bill stopped dead and just stared back at her... her legs were bent at the knee, her hair was barely touching her shoulder because she haphazardly pulled it up and her glasses on the bridge of her nose and in his over sized t-shirt just barely laying over her stunning hips. She looked so relaxed and so sexy.

 

"Well hello there, how long have you been there on the bed?" His heart seriously pounding almost out of his chest. "For a while honey, you came in so angry and went right into the bathroom I didn't want to startle you." She said it so soft like, that it sent a damn electron-shock through his damn body. Something about her just sitting there so comfortable and relaxed and not even trying to be sexy, made her that much more sexy to him.

 

She still however could not stop drifting her eyes to his bare chest still glistening with a few beads of water, my god he looks so damn sexy. She was getting flush and she could tell her cheeks were getting pinker by the second. Bill couldn't help noticing what him standing there was doing to his wife, so he decided to make the tension even more difficult for her and he walked over to the foot of the bed now even closer for her to admire. "What are you working on my love?" He said it with a little more draw in his voice that he knew she couldn't resist. "Uhh, just some stuff for my case and then I was going to review school figures." She knew when she said it that it sounded so not like her, she was distracted and she tried so hard never to be. She just couldn't help herself, something about him in that moment was causing her to act like a love struck teenager. She shifted her hips just slightly but enough for Bill to notice exactly what he was doing to her. This power the two of them have over one another that no one else gets to see, on the surface they look like a typical normal married couple, but that's how they want people to see them. No one sees the deep desires they have for one another, many in Arkansas never understood them, why a man as charming as Bill would go for what they perceived was a wallflower. Little did they know that Hillary Rodham Clinton was anything but, she is smart, intellectual, sophisticated, big hearted, a fighter, a lover, a friend, a mother and a wonderfully devoted wife. 

 

Hillary now twirling her glasses in her fingers and she looks down at her knees hopefully the goosebumps aren't showing on her legs, and quickly Bill pushes the papers she has spread out on the bed out of the way so he can sit on the bed at her feet. Before she knew it he was bent over and kissing the top of her left foot, and he slowly began to move up her leg until his lips were on the top of her knee cap. As he is paying attention to the top of her knee his soft gentle fingers were following slowly up the back of her leg, and her right leg went flat, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back toward the headboard. The tension in her body is almost just too much, she is yearning for him in a way she almost had never felt before. His gentle touch with not just his lips but on the under side of her leg and now knee with his fingers was sending her into another dimension, and Bill knew it so he over emphasized the light gentle touch. All she could muster were almost breathless "Mmmms" as Bill just kept teasing her, she knew she was no longer in control but she also was not expecting this to be happening right now. All she could think about was his soft touch. Bill now takes this chance to run his right hand very lightly up the outside of her left thigh, and as he gets to the top Hillary arches her back, completely unaware of all time and space or even what she is doing. Bill follows the path of his fingers with his lips. He knows he has her in a totally different universe and he is not stopping now. 

 

Kissing the outside of her thigh he realizes she is not wearing any type of under garments, so he slides his hand up under the shirt tracing the outline of her hips and slowly up to her rib cage. He has to get this damn t-shirt off of her but he doesn't want to go to fast, seeing his beautiful wife enjoying every light touch is a sight to behold. His fingers are now rubbing up and down her rib cage like he is plucking the strings of a guitar, and Hillary in between moans and conjuring up what little breath she can, "Bill." He can only smile, his lips are now on her hip and he is kissing it like he was on her lips, he can feel her body tingle, her left hand now running deep into his hair. He is so aroused but he knows this can't be quick, this isn't like the time they threw the cocktail party at the mansion and he took her quickly in the small bathroom because he couldn't contain himself any longer, no this had to be slow and steady. "Bill... Bill..." All she can seem to get out is his name, not anything else. Bill takes her glasses from her hand and throws them on the other side of the bed, and in one seamless fluid motion moves his right hand to the middle of her back, and pulls his shirt up over her head with his left.

 

There she is completely exposed to him and only him, no one else gets the honor and privilege to see her this vulnerable and no one ever will. His lips are now on her rib cage and both of her hands are running through his hair. Her breath is so taken that every time she inhales and exhales her chest is rising and falling so dramatically. She is almost breathless and she is totally lost in his universe of pure ecstasy kissing now moving up to her shoulder and he gently rubs the side of her left breast with his face and it causes her to let out a hiss. Now on her bare beautiful shoulder he makes his way to the underside of her neck and she has her head tilted back and an arch in her back. He moves up the underside of her chin, then her chin and waits a moment for her to catch up to where he is now and leans down to catch his blue eyes into her blue eyes and when their lips touch literal fireworks went off. 

 

"Bill I can't take it any longer... I need you..." Finally she found her words and Bill just stared deep into her eyes. He unhooks the towel from around his waste, never dropping his gaze on her, never losing the connection their soul is now having with their eyes. He thought to himself "If this is heaven I don't ever want to leave." He wraps his left hand and arm around her and slides her down on the bed a bit, and her body is literally seething. He places his right hand on her breast plate very gently, "Baby, relax, please. Just feel my touch." She is trying lord knows she is trying but she has no control over what is happening to her at this moment, but she is looking into his eyes and he is lovingly trying to get her to regulate her breathing. As soon as she settles her breathing and looks a little more relaxed, he gently slides himself inside her. The euphoria caused her to go almost speechless again, "Oh...... god.....". Bill's pace is slow, he wants them to take their time and connect so deeply that their souls will literally become one. Her hands are on his back shoulder blades, she can literally feel his muscles move with each slow thrust.

 

She lifted up and bent her right leg, Bill then dipped his head down to where her neck meets her shoulder, Hillary's slight move of the leg gave him deeper penetration and her hips are moving with his rhythm. Her moans are causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up, and he slightly increases his pace, "Hillary..." he whispers into her right ear, "I love you so much.". She moves her hand to the nape of his neck and he tilts his neck and back and without trying he thrusts into her a little harder and deeper, "Oh... Bill... Oooohhhhhh...", they are there and they both know it and he puts his forehead on hers. "Baby, don't take your eyes off me. Keep looking into my eyes." She complies and when they both feel the ocean at the same time he can see sparkles in her eyes. 

 

She goes back to that memory because that is the time they made love that they conceived the baby, confirmed at her doctor's visit 3 weeks later after they got back home from Illinois. Bill was so happy in the exam room with her when she found out, the look of sheer pride in his eyes and how he kissed her and said, "Thank you for another blessing." Filled her heart with such warmth. It was so beautiful, and joyous, but it wouldn't last long. 3 and a half weeks later as Hillary was leaving a meeting with junior lawyers she felt a pain she had never felt before, and she knew something was very wrong.

 

She went quickly into the bathroom and that's when she saw the blood, her heart dropped. She fixed herself as best she could and went into her office and called her doctor, they wanted her to come in right away. She then called Bill at work and knew this would be the hardest phone call she would ever have to make. "Hi, Donna, it's Hillary. Is Bill available?" "Yes he is dear, he just got done a meeting let me put you through." Bill picks up the phone, "Hi my love." Hillary starts to cry. "Honey, what is wrong?" "Bill... you need to meet me at the doctor's right now." Bill's heart sunk in his chest, "Okay sweetheart, I am on my way right now." After he hangs he calls for his secretary, "Donna!" His secretary enters stunned, "Governor? What's wrong?" "I have to go meet Hillary at the doctors, something is wrong." Donna dropped her head down, she was the only one he told, he couldn't help it he was so excited and Donna has been with him for almost 7 years, she is more like a sister. "Governor I will move your schedule around, don't worry." Bill stands up and leaves his office. 

 

Hillary was already in the room, changed and on the table in a gown. When Bill arrived he ran down the hallway to her room and burst in, panting and out of breath. As soon as Hillary saw him she began to cry, Bill rushed over to her and took her head in his arms, and tried to rock her. The doctor entered the room as soon as he heard the Governor had arrived, Hillary insisted to hold off examination until he arrived. "Governor (the doctor shook his hand), okay Hillary are you ready to begin?" All she could do was acknowledge yes with the shaking of her head. Bill held her hand and rubbed her forehead, trying all he could do to keep her calm, but silently he was asking for God to not do this to her. _"Please lord, don't do this to her. She will never forgive herself if we lose this baby. Please just don't do this to her."_

 

After a few minutes the doctor stood up and removed his gloves, and Bill watched him like a hawk. As he threw the gloves into the trash can he was trying to search how to tell the Governor and First Lady this news. He turned to look at Bill, and as soon as Bill saw his face he knew the answer. "Bill and Hillary... I am so terribly sorry." Hillary squeezed Bill's hand and started sobbing uncontrollably, and all Bill could do was hold her head to his chest. Trying everything he could to give her whatever strength he had inside him, rubbing her head and her clutching his arm. The pain was unbearable to her, the hope of new life, the hope of a new life she and Bill had created was gone in a flash. 

 

When they arrived back at the Governor's mansion Hillary could barely move, she was so drained emotionally and physically that Bill had to carry her into the house and up to the bedroom. Her arms wrapped around his neck with tears still streaming down her face. Bill had called his mother to get Chelsea so that Hillary could rest and sleep for as long as she needed, hearing her son's voice crack over the phone made Virginia's heart drop. She wasn't sure what to tell him and her heart broke for her daughter in law even though they didn't really get along, she knew how wonderful of a mother Hillary is and how heartbroken she must be to have lost the chance to show love to another child. Halfway up the stairs this weak small little voice was heard, "I'm so sorry honey." Hearing his wife apologize for something he knew she had no control over just broke his heart. "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me nothing." She squeezed him even tighter.

 

He knew it, he knew she would blame herself for this and he found himself angry at God for what he was now putting this selfless woman through. Bill laid her on the bed and helped her into her pajamas, she didn't want to let go of Bill and finally she drifted off to sleep. Bill sat on the floor next to the bed just holding her hand as long as possible. Watching her sleep brought him some relief but not much, he was so mad at God and the universe, _"Why her?"_ He repeated over and over again in his head, why was she meant to suffer this terribly loss, this woman who has always given so much of herself so unselfishly to so many, who would move a mountain if she had too to help those less fortunate. He stayed up all night watching his amazing wife sleep just hoping he could take all her pain away from her, and finally he couldn't take the anger in his body anymore. Letting go of Hillary's hand he ran into the bathroom and shut the door and started to sob, Hillary was awakened by the echoed sobs coming from the bathroom and she approached the door and she could hear Bill. "Why did you do this to her?" "What has she ever done to you?" She started crying again, as she swung the door open Bill looked up at her and reached out for her to join him on the bathroom floor. Wrapped in his arms all he could say, "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you and our baby." 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Carol returned to the room, "Hillary, it's all ready." She approached Hillary and put her hand on her shoulder again, Hillary let out a large sigh. Carol nods and Hillary stands up and Carol opens the door Jeff is at the ready. "Jeff, can I speak to you a moment in private?", Hillary trying hard not to alert the other agents attention. "Of course ma'am." He steps inside the doorway and Hillary whispers to him as Carol waits in the hallway as to not draw suspicion, Jeff leaves the doorway and moves the agents down the hall away from the room a bit. Success! Now comes the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let you all wait for the 5th chapter any longer.  
> This was a very difficult chapter for me to write, because in my countless hours of research of the two of them I had heard she had a very difficult time trying to have another baby. I know that Hillary is an extremely private and guarded person when it comes to things like this and I just hope that I could write this in a way that would show you the reader perhaps the most vulnerable side of her.
> 
> Thanks again for all the amazing comments guys, I truly do appreciate them all.


	6. Providence, R.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even 24 hours had passed since the election night results had declared William Jefferson Clinton the 42nd President-Elect... are they about to find out more huge news?

Hillary is laying back on the exam table, waiting for Carol to return with the results. Now alone to process her thoughts and worries, she always over thinks everything and while she feels that makes her more prepared others call it calculated and cold. In 1984 she was 37, a little easier age bracket to carry a baby to full term but she lost one at that age. A year later her and Bill tired again and nothing, going to several doctors that just determined she could no longer bear children. It crushed her so much but she always suspected that it hurt Bill more, how could he forgive his baron wife. What she didn't know is Bill never felt that way, he was always praying to God that he would bless his wife with another life to nurture and care for. How at 45 could she possibly do this? Especially since 8 years ago and 8 years younger she lost their child. What could make this time different? The stress of packing up the Governor's mansion for the move to Washington, D.C., the Inauguration prep, the planing of the Inaugural Balls, the Inaugural concert, and not to mention finding Chelsea a new school. The stress is already taking control.

 

  
After being lost deep in her thoughts for what seemed like hours Carol slips back into the room and softly closes the door behind her. Hillary sits and stares at Carol, "Well?" Not wanting to beat around the bush. "You are. Without a doubt." Hillary throws her head back and places her right hand on her temple now even more worried. "Carol how far along?" "I have no idea until I do an ultra sound, but don't worry we can do that right now." Hillary feeling a bit relieved by that revelation. Carol wheels the machine over and gets right to work, knowing they are most likely about to run out of time with the Secret Service. After Carol places the gel on her stomach, she gets the wand and stated, "Hillary if we see anything that would mean you are around 5 weeks." Quickly Hillary began to do the math and tried to remember when and where they may have had husband and wife time... and it hit her, end of September in Providence, R.I. and she instantly began to blush. "Yep, there it is." Carol pointed to screen, "There is your baby Hillary, and it looks like perhaps you are around 6 weeks. At around the 12th week Hillary you should be in the clear of any threats of losing this baby. But you are going to have to take extra special care of yourself, no high fatty foods, lots of water, lots of exercise but only light, like walking and whatever you do try not to over stress yourself. I know that isn't going to be easy right now with all the things you and Bill have to get ready for. Now how do we get you your pre-natal vitamins without people finding out?" Hillary is trying to process everything that just hit her all at once but she can't stop staring at the image on the screen, there it is... the new life she and Bill created together when they became one, it's right there on the screen growing inside her. She swells with joy but also massive worry, she cannot lose this one, it would most certainly kill her. "Carol? Do you think I should tell Bill?" That is the hardest question to answer for Carol, she isn't in the clear for a miscarriage by any stretch but she also knows that Hillary unless forced will not slow down and she needs too. "Yes, Hill I think you should let him know. He will be able to keep you from over extending yourself, you have got to get past the 12th week." 

 

Heading back to the mansion she was happy but nervous at the same time, but in her purse were the vitamins Carol got her and the picture... the picture of this new life. Now to tell it to Bill......

 

  
Jeff opens the door for her to get out after they have arrived back at the mansion, Hillary exits and gently grabs Jeff's arm. "Thank you so much Jeff, I cannot thank you enough for helping and looking out for me today. I know it is your 'job' but you went above and beyond and I am very appreciative of that." She smiles at him and he nods and smiles back, "Anytime ma'am."

 

  
She enters the mansion and all she can hear is yelling and screaming and Bill's voice go up, she knows that this is a disagreement on some cabinet members and if he has been at this all day he will most certainly need a break. A cranky President-Elect picking cabinet members that will shape the entire dynamic of his administration is probably not a good idea she thinks, so she is going to pull him out of that office and give him the good or not so good news.

 

  
Bill's arms are flaring all over the place, "Are you kidding me? Look at his record! He will never pass confirmation and you all know it." George tried to chime in, "Sir, it's the..." Hillary standing in the doorway clears her throat. Bill turns to see her just radiant face and he is instantly at ease, it is something they can do to each other that people just do not understand and they still won't even in the White House but again it is something they are fine with.

 

"Hello my love, how was your trip out?" Bill comes to her to put his arms around her waist and kiss her soft flush cheek. "Oh, it was fine..." She perks up to whisper into his ear, "Honey, can you take a break for a little while? There is something that I really need to talk to you about." He looks into her eyes and he has seen that look before and it is serious but joyful at the same time. He turns back to his team, "Guys, let's go ahead and take a little break we have been at this for hours. I want to spend some quiet time with my wife." No one protests and people begin to scatter. "What did you need to say baby?" "Oh Bill, no, not down here. Let's go to the bedroom where it is a little more private." Now under normal circumstances he would have thought this was a rouse to get him in their bedroom for some much needed human being time as they call it but he knew something was different about this.

 

  
They reach the bedroom and Hillary quickly shuts the door and before Bill has had a chance to turn around she damn near jumps him, kissing his lips passionately. He is taken aback by this but far be it for him to stop it and he grabs her waist with his left arm. After a few minutes he has to pull her away as slowly as he can. "My... love... you... wanted to talk?" She almost had forgotten, "Oh yes, I got a little carried away." Bill didn't think so but then again his wife is gorgeous so if she feels she needs to jump him randomly who is he to halt that action. "You are going to want to sit down." Bill doesn't want to protest so he sits in the arm chair in their room. "Okay, so talk to me what is this all about?" Her palms are tingly and she is trying so hard to remain calm, and she reaches inside her purse and pulls out the picture and looks at it for a moment and tilts her head up to Bill. She stares into his eyes and he is certain he saw them sparkle like a blue sapphire, "Honey, do you remember when we made that campaign stop in Providence, Rhode Island at the end of September?" Bill looks up to the ceiling trying to push his memory back, then he grins that devilish grin, "Why, I think I do remember that stop." She knew he'd remember, I mean how could he not... they broke the headboard.

 

  
"Well, something may have happened that night that neither one of us expected would or could happen." Bill still grinning devilishly, "Hey, we paid for the damage!" Hillary let out a laugh, "No, honey not that." Bill blushed a little bit, "Okay so then what happened that night that I may not have been aware of." She paused, tired to calm the nerves. "Take a look at this." She handed him the picture and waited for it to register a moment, but before he could she was running her hands on his thighs, he stared at the photo then notices in the lower left hand corner the words... Baby Clinton. He looked into her eyes and saw that sparkle again. "Hill? Seriously?" All she could do was grin and nod her head in the affirmative. His heart began to swell and he cupped her face with his left hand. "My love!" Bill grinning ear to ear, but he looked into her eyes and sees the worry and fear from the last time they swelled with this much happiness at this blessing that was bestowed upon them.

 

"I am scared Bill. After the last time what if..." Before she could finish her thought he had both hands cupping her face and embraced in a deep long kiss. "Don't you dare think like that, if this beautiful blessing is meant to be then God will find a way to make it happen for us." After the pain they went through in 1984, Bill had made his peace with God for putting her through that terrible pain. He would go to church anytime he felt his anger stir and how he felt helpless to protect her from what happened. "Hillary, we are having a baby." They held onto the embrace of their lips a bit longer and Bill moved his hand to caress her stomach and it warmed her heart. "Yes, honey... we are having a baby." She vowed right then and there that she would do whatever she had to do to protect the new life she and Bill had created.

 

  
They both agreed to keep this as quiet as possible until she hit the 12th week, in the midst of planning the Inauguration events and Christmas... she just has to get to mid December with no issue, and surely by then her small belly would be starting to show. Bill knew how worried she was and he was going to make sure that he kept her as calm and relaxed as he could, he was not going to have her deal with that pain ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was what most of you hoped it would be. ;)


	7. 12th Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary has made it to the 12th week and she and Bill are about to see Carol to find out how the pregnancy is progressing. Hmmm, wonder if they will find out if it's a boy or a girl.........

Thanksgiving passed and Hillary’s belly was starting to really grow and show so she had to be mindful of the clothes she wore, for the most part people didn’t really notice but as they made it closer to the December 16th date, her bump was really getting more and more difficult to hide. Bill and Hillary wanted to do some Christmas shopping the day before the appointment, to try and calm their nerves. They ran into all the old familiar faces around Little Rock, and so far no one suspected a thing with Hillary. Her face was noticeably fuller but with the unexpected cold weather in Arkansas that December she was able to hide the bump much better.

 

  
They both woke up early, to nervous and excited to force themselves back to sleep. Bill had a few more cabinet picks to finalize and announce that morning before their appointment. Everything was set for their arrival, they would be going to the hospital together to “visit friends” to keep the press from snooping. Bill took Hillary’s hand in his, “Honey? How are you feeling this morning?”. All Hillary could do was exhale the big gulp of air she had sitting in her throat. Bill answered, “Yeah, me too.” She rolled on her side and put her hand on his heart, “I love you so much Bill.” He just lifted the side of his lip in a sweet smile, “I love you to my girl.”

 

  
Bill addressed the press outside on the back lawn of the mansion, while Hillary entered the car in the front driveway. The plan was to get in her in the car first and then Bill right after, the less the press could snap photos of her the better. They both knew that the photos would be analyzed to death, they didn’t want to deceive the press but they need to make sure everything was 100% with the pregnancy before they even think about celebrating it. She knew this was the best option to protect her and the baby from any unnecessary stress that would come from all the questions. If today goes as planned they will make the announcement next week in a much more controlled setting, Chelsea still didn’t know she was about to become a big sister but the focus today was to make sure Hillary and the baby were doing excellent and that they were in the clear.

 

  
Bill just held her hand as they drove to the hospital, he could feel her getting a little tense and he just took his right hand and rubbed her cheek. It helped, in so many ways, knowing that Bill was right next to her for this was soothing and calming. They made sure when they got out of the car that Hillary was fully covered in a way you couldn’t make out anything, they returned pleasantries with the hospital staff and made it truly seem like they were just there thanking friends and the appearance of saying goodbye to old friends before they left to head to Blair House for the transition. Carol meets them at the receptionist desk and walks them back to an exam room, “I had the entire floor cleared out about 30 minutes ago so we are completely clear of any other patients.” "Carol, thank you so much, for everything you have been doing for Hillary and to help us keep this as quiet as we can.“ Carol turned and put her arm on Bill’s, "It is truly my pleasure Mr. President-Elect. You and Hillary have always been there for me whenever I needed you, this is the least I could do to repay you both.” Hillary’s hand in Bill’s as they walk to the room, her heartbeat is getting slightly more rapid and Bill can sense it. "Try and relax my love, we can do this.“ Bill then tilts his head down and kisses her forehead.

  
"Hillary why don’t you go ahead and change into the exam gown and I will be right back.” When Carol left the room Bill helped her get into the gown and helped her onto the table and he just stood right next to her much like he did all those years ago holding her hand the entire time. But for some reason he just couldn’t explain… he knew this outcome would be very different, Hillary was taking all her vitamins, eating great, doing her exercises and resting as much and as often as possible. He couldn’t explain it but he just knew… Hillary and the baby are going to be just fine. Carol reentered the room and looked at the couple, “Okay, are we ready to get started?” All Hillary could do was nod and Bill looked down at her, he knew she was worrying, that was sadly something he could not stop her from doing… for 17 years of marriage she was his Worrier in Chief. "Yes, Carol we are ready.“ Bill answered while he put his other hand on her shoulder knowing she couldn’t speak, and she looked up at him with appreciate eyes and put her hand on Bill’s which was resting on her shoulder.

 

  
"Okay Hillary first I want to do a vaginal exam just to make sure nothing looks abnormal and then we will go ahead and do the ultrasound. Is that alright with you?” Hillary still couldn’t find her words but she did manage to dig deep and answer Carol, “Yes that would be fine.” "Excellent.“ After a few moments Carol looked up at both Bill and Hillary with a smile on her face, "Everything looks absolutely perfect.” Hillary let out a huge sigh of relief and squeezed Bill’s hand, he was remaining as silent as possible but he looked at Hillary to assure her he was right there with her. "Now let’s take a look at the little peanut, shall we? Hillary the gel will be extremely cold.“ Carol squirt her belly and Hillary flinched a little, even though they warn you about the cold it still doesn’t help. Carol turns on the monitor and places the wand on her belly. She is moving it all around and Hillary is carefully studying her reactions, silently praying that she doesn’t see any fluctuation in Carol’s facial expressions. Carol notices this and turns to look at Hillary with a smile… "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

 

Bill’s eyes widen and before Hillary can answer he blurts out, "Yes.” Hillary giggled.

 

  
‘Thump, thump… thump… thump, thump.’ That amazing sound echoed in the room and Bill looked at Hillary with the biggest smile on his face. "That is a beautiful steady heartbeat folks, very strong. Let me show the monitor.“ Carol turns the monitor to face Bill and Hillary… and there, right there on the screen is their strong healthy baby and they can see the flutter of the heartbeat. Hillary has tears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes and Bill kisses the top of her head and whispers to her, "Hills, there is our beautiful baby. So strong.” Her heart is filled with such joy and light, the life they have created is healthy and strong, her husband is right there next to her just as happy as she is and she is feeling that nothing could be better than this moment until Carol asks them. "Would you like to know the sex?“ Hillary looks at Bill and he looks deep in her eyes, they don’t have to communicate the words because they know the answer, Hillary doesn’t want to take her eyes off his when they hear the answer. "Yes we do.” Bill answers her.  His and Hillary’s eyes are locked.

 

“Congratulates you two… you have a very healthy and strong…” It seemed like they were staring into each other’s eyes for hours before they heard her say, “baby boy.” When Bill heard it he kissed his beautiful and amazing wife so overcome with joy and elation. "I will print out a few pictures and then I will leave you to get dressed and I will met you out in the hallway.“ Bill let go of Hillary’s soft lips and looked up at Carol, "Thank you so much Carol.” She nods, and hands Bill the pictures and she exits the room.

 

  
The car ride back to the Governor’s mansion Bill could not stop staring at the pictures and Hillary was simply glowing looking at her husband just bask in the happiness. "Honey.“ She breaks the silence. "Hmm...” Bill’s response almost makes her let out a large laugh. "We should tell Chelsea right away, then our parents and we shouldn’t wait until next week to announce this to the press. The faster we get it out there the better.“ Bill turns to look at her, "Baby, are you absolutely sure?” Hillary smiles at him and nods in the affirmative. "We should control the announcement with a sit down interview, the networks have been asking us to do one since the election. I will have George set it all up for tomorrow night. How about with Barbara Walters?“ Bill knows how much Hillary respects Barbara so by suggesting her it might help keep her at ease. "I think that would be excellent.”

 

Hillary intertwines there hand together and kisses his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again continued thanks for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. I loved writing this chapter and imagining how Bill and Hillary would have reacted to hearing the heartbeat. I love them both and I just had to give them this second gift.
> 
> I am overwhelmed! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come to tell the American people what they have been trying to keep a secret for over a month... will Barbara Walters pick up on what they are hiding or can the President Elect and the soon to be FLOTUS surprise the veteran news caster???

The crew from 20/20 was putting the final touches on the lighting in the living room, and doing one final sound tests of the mics to make sure everything was perfect. Hillary was upstairs trying to make sure she had the perfect outfit to stand and greet Barbara without her realizing why they are really doing the interview, all they told the producers was Bill and Hillary had an announcement to make and for the most part they were speculating that it was to announce where Chelsea would be attending school once they moved to the White House. Bill emerged from the bathroom in a black suit with a white and black slanted striped tie, and Hillary saw him through the mirror. 

 

“Well, well Mr. President-Elect, don’t you look handsome. What is the occasion?” She giggled and he smiled. "Turns out that my beautiful and I are about to tell the American people that a baby will be born in the White House in late June.“ She smiles up at her handsome husband just glowing with pride. "And what about you? You look positively radiant, where are you going all dolled up?” He says with the boyish grin that makes her knees weak. "I have a date with my extremely dapper looking husband to tell the world about our wonderful blessing.“ "My, my Mrs. Clinton it appears we are headed to the same location.” He puts his arms around her waste and tilts his head down and envelops her lips. George walks in, “Mr. President-Elect, Ma'am.” Bill looks into Hillary’s eyes and with her blissful looks he isn’t going to get angry at this moment that no one on his staff seems to know how to knock on the damn door before they enter. "What is it George?“ George sensing the irritation in his tone, "My apologize sir and ma'am, I should have knocked. Ms. Walters has arrived and they are ready for you.” Hillary smiles at Bill and she answers, “Thank you George, let them know we are on our way down now.” George leaves the room and closes the door behind him. "Here we go Mrs. Clinton. Sure you don’t want to back out?“ She nudges him in the stomach, "I am sure. Let’s go Mr. President-Elect.”

 

————————————-

 

Barbara: Coming to you tonight from the Governor’s Mansion in Little Rock, Arkansas. I am Barbara Walters and this is 20/20.

 

\- Bill and Hillary are seated on a blue and gold love seat while Barbara is in a stiff arm chair.

 

Barbara: Mr. President-Elect, Mrs. Clinton it is truly a pleasure to have this chance to sit down with the both of you just before you make your way to Washington, D.C. for the Inauguration festivities. Has it truly hit either of you yet what is about to happen to you?

Bill: Honestly Barbara, it really hasn’t. We have been working so hard trying to make sure we have the cabinet in place and the planning that we haven’t given anything else much thought.

Hillary: I don’t think we have really let ourselves believe it yet either Barbara, the day after the election we woke up looked at each other and we just started laughing. 

Barbara: Mrs. Clinton, you have been a successful lawyer here in Little Rock while your husband has been the Governor, have you thought about what you would want to work on as First Lady of the United States?

Hillary: You know Barbara I have in fact, when Bill and I were in law school I worked for the Children’s Defense Fund, while Bill was Governor I worked very hard on education reform here in the state and I donated many hours to free legal aide and I have been so passionate about children’s issues and family issues for over 20 years, that I am really looking forward to continuing that type of work as First Lady. To reach as many people as I can.

Barbara: You will be the first First Lady with a post graduate degree, do you give yourself time to think of the historical aspect of it all?

Hillary: I really haven’t Barbara, I just want to focus on being the best First Lady I can be not only for the country but for Bill as well.

 

\- Bill is watching her beaming with pride, his wife is a natural and she is so at ease and calm.

 

Bill: Barbara I can say with the utmost confidence that she will be the greatest First Lady this country has ever had. When I met her in law school she was so committed to helping others that it blew me away, I never met someone with such an abiding call to service like she has. That was really a gift given to her by her mother and her Methodist up bringing.

Barbara: You positively glow when you talk about her, Mr. President-Elect.

Bill: Barbara (he grabs Hillary’s hand) she isn’t just my wife, my partner or the mother of my child… she is truly my best friend and I have no idea where I would be without her right here by my side.

 

\- Hillary looks at his eyes and blushes.

 

Barbara: Was it love at first sight, Mr. President-Elect?

Bill: (that boyish grin again) Without a doubt! I saw her in a class one day that I very rarely attended and I was captivated, I had to know her. She radiated confidence and as we were leaving class I reached out to touch her shoulder but I just couldn’t do it. 

Barbara: Why not?

Bill: Because I knew I would start something that I couldn’t stop. Then a few days later we were in the law library and a class mate was trying to get me to join the Yale Law Journal. I wanted to come back home after graduation and run for office, and I looked up and there she stood. I couldn’t take my eyes off her.

 

\- Hillary staring lustfully into his eyes.

 

Hillary: Well to be honest I couldn’t stop staring at him either. He looked like a reddish brown viking.  
(Laughter)

Barbara: What happened next?

Hillary: Well he wouldn’t stop staring and neither would I, and final I thought oh my goodness he isn’t going to get up and come over here. So I took matters into my own hands. I put the book down I was reading but not reading. I walked the entire length of the library and I looked right at him and said, ‘If you are going to keep looking at me and I am going to keep looking back we should really be introduced, I am Hillary Rodham who are you?’

Bill: At that point I really wasn’t sure what my name was.

(More laughing)

Barbara: And the love story began?

Bill & Hillary: Yes

 

After about 30 minutes into the interview Barbara was ready to wrap it up…

 

Barbara: You both agreed to this interview during an extremely busy time for you and your family, because you have an announcement for the American people.

 

\- Bill wanted to lead on this and Hillary let him.

 

Bill: That is right Barbara. We wanted to share this news with the American people as soon as we knew it was the correct time.

Barbara: Well we are honored that you want to share this news on 20/20. Please whenever you are ready.

Bill: It is truly a (and Bill lost the words… he had the whole thing ready to go and he forgot it. He looked at Hillary with a slight worry. She knew what was going on and quickly jumped in.)

Hillary: Barbara, Bill and I are so overcome with joy and happiness to announce that we will be expecting a little baby boy in late June.

 

\- It takes a lot to leave Barbara Walters speechless and caught off guard, but Bill and Hillary had done it. Bill’s entire staff stood there watching with their jaws on the floor… how the heck did they not know?

 

Barbara: What wonderful news for you and your families. A baby born in the White House, that hasn’t happened since (Barbara had to search her knowledge database quickly and on the fly.) JFK and Jackie Kennedy. This is amazing news and a joyous time for you all, including Chelsea.

Hillary: Oh yes, she is very excited to have a baby brother. She is writing down some names that she likes and would like us to consider. 

 

\- Both Hillary and Barbara laughed. Bill just beamed with pride.

 

Barbara: Mr. President-Elect, Mrs. Clinton we are truly honored that you both chose to share this news with us here at 20/20, and we truly wish both you and Chelsea a smooth transition.

Bill: Thank you so much Barbara, we are feeling so blessed right now.

Hillary: Yes, thank you so much Barbara.

 

Barbara: We want to thank President-Elect Bill Clinton and his wonderful wife Hillary Rodham Clinton for allowing us to join them here in their last home before they make 1600 Pennsylvania Ave their home for the next 4 years. We want to also thank you our viewers for tuning in and joining us this evening. We will see you Friday night for another edition of 20/20, thank you and goodnight.

 

“Well that was quiet the surprise.” Barbara said beaming at Bill and Hillary. "We apologies Barbara for not informing you beforehand but we wanted it to truly be a special surprise.“ Hillary responded back, and Barbara responded with, "Well by the looks of the President-Elects staff, you succeeded.” All three laughed.

 

———————————————

 

The phones would not stop ringing off the hooks. Thousands of people calling to congratulate the President-Elect and Mrs. Clinton, and so many interview requests. Bill wanted to let Hillary get as much rest as she needed it was quiet a tiring day, so he went with her up to the bedroom to make sure she was okay before heading back downstairs to deal with his staff and their very confused expressions.

 

 

“You doing okay baby?” He looked into her eyes as she sat on the chair in their bedroom. "I am fantastic.“ Hillary took off her shoes and just laid back on the chair and shut her eyes, and Bill placed his hand on her forehead and rubbed it. "You did so well my girl, I was beaming with pride at you.” "I had noticed that, and you didn’t do half bad yourself their handsome.“ She smiled and looked back at him. "I froze on the announcement. I don’t know what happened there.” Bill looked concerned but Hillary just tried to reassure him. "It’s because you are so happy honey, you lost your words because the joy is overwhelming you.“ Bill leans down to give her a peck on the cheek, "Baby, go ahead a lay down and I will head down to talk to the staff and try and field some these calls of congratulations and interviews.” She lifted off the chair to head to the bathroom to get changed, “Bill?” Hand on the door ready to go out of the room. "Yes darling?“ "Don’t stay up too late, I want to sleep next to my husband tonight.” He walks across the room to her and kisses her on the lips. "I promise.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a lot of fun to write and envision them sitting there in the Governor's Mansion in Little Rock, AK having this interview. I was smiling ear to ear the whole time hehe.
> 
> Thank you all again for the kudos and continued words of encouragement, it warms my heart.


	9. Young Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally arrived in Washington, D.C. for the Inauguration and all the festivites that come with it, first up was the Inauguration Concert.

Tuesday, January 19th, 1993 the day before his Inauguration as the 42nd President of the United States, and Washington, D.C. was a buzz, the anticipation was palpable. The start of a new young administration lead by the 3rd youngest (46) man to to step foot in the Oval office as Commander in Chief, 2nd was John F. Kennedy (43) and 1st was Theodore Roosevelt (42). Kennedy and Jackie's dynasty was known as Camelot and for Bill and Hillary they were known as the Young Lions. So many similarities had been drawn to two men, having met each other only briefing when Bill a member of Boys Nation visiting the White House on July 24th, 1963, but for Bill it was one the most amazing points in his life, to shake the head of his idol... the President. Jackie and Hillary drew similarities as well, both young, strong women married to charismatic men with a deep abiding love to do great things for their country. Another comparison that was drawn was they would both be pregnant while First Lady, however Jackie's ended with much sorrow as after only a few weeks their little boy would not survive being born pre-mature.

 

Many young people who would come of age under the two terms of William Jefferson Clinton would say that Bill and Hillary were their generations JFK and Jackie.

 

  
Hillary was concerned about that night's festivities, they had a concert to attend and she didn't want to be in the heels she picked out for too long. Her ankles were getting a little larger which is why her Inauguration gown would cover them completely. She wasn't self conscience with how she looked, her belly getting bigger by the day and she was glowing. She just wanted to make sure she was taking good care of herself, this boy though was not making it easy on her. He didn't like her sleeping longer than about 5 and half hours before he would wiggle and jolt her awake, Bill would wake up every time she moved in the slightest. "It's ok honey, he is apparently done sleeping." He would smile at her glowing face and kiss her belly where his son was growing in what seemed like rapidness. He couldn't believe how big she was getting but he loved it, as trite as it sounded coming from a man but she was even more beautiful pregnant, her cheeks were more rosy, her eyes sparkled a little more and there is something to be said for watching the love and light of your life carry your child so gentle, even though her back was beginning to kill her.  
Her red dress for the concert accentuated her hips and her belly as well and as soon as people saw her enter the area with Bill on her one arm and Chelsea on the other the crowd roared. The woman would be the First Lady tomorrow at noon and here she was glowing and pregnant, and it gave the people more to be excited about with this new administration. Taking their seats with Al and Tipper to their right the amazing concert began, and all the stars wanted to play for the new young democrat lion, Michael Jackson, Aretha Franklin, Barbra Streisand, all his favorite jazz artists and many celebrities showed up to welcome the new couple. When Michael Jackson sang about a young friend of his who died of AIDS, Hillary was so moved she was sobbing, her hormones playing no roll she was genuinely moved. Bill was sitting their so proud and just basking in the whole night but what he didn't tell Hillary was he had a surprise for her.

 

  
When Bill won the Democratic Nomination they were then given their secret service code names and as protocol everyone in the family gets a name but the letters all have to be the same. Bill chose the letter E, and they gave him Eagle, Chelsea was Energy because she was so full of it all the time, Hillary's was special and chosen specifically by Bill, Evergreen. It was his favorite Barbra Streisand song because every time he heard it he thought of Hillary. Well when Barbra came on stage she sang a few songs for Bill and then she spoke about how he had wanted her to sing his favorite song when they were at her home for a fund raiser during the General campaign, she didn't sing it that night but promised him she would sing it for his Inauguration. So he called Barbra about two days before to ask her to address it to Hillary and really surprise her. As Barbra told the story on stage Bill took her hand in his and leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "I love you much my girl." She smiled as she took in his eyes and then turned back to Barbra as she addressed Hillary. "Mrs. Clinton, the President-Elect wanted to dedicate this special song simply for you. He is so proud of you and so in love with you. And I have to say... we are damn proud to have you as our new First Lady as well. This is for you both." With that Barbra throws a kiss toward Hillary. Bill never broke his contact with her right hand and she even placed her other hand on top of theirs because she was so overcome with love and emotion that her husband would do something this amazing for her even though this was all about him.

 

  
Upon entering Blair House after the night's fun was done, Hillary slipped off her shoes and was ready to take Chelsea to her bedroom to get her ready for bed. Bill saw her so exhausted put his hands on her shoulders and begin to massage her, without hesitation she leaned back her head on his chest and shut her eyes. "Baby, you sit down and rest your feet, I will get Chelsea ready for bed." All she could do was smile, here is her husband about to become the most powerful man in the world and he must be a ball of nerves but for the past month he has been so sweet, caring and making sure he helps Chelsea at night so she can get more rest. It warmed her heart, it was a little thing he was doing, but she loved the little things about him. How when he would stare deep into her eyes his jaw would always clinch, how when he gets excited or passionate in a speech a vein will pop out of the left side of his neck, how the back of his hands showed his strength and veins, his wrist elegant but manly, the way his glasses would rest on the tip of his nose when he was reading but looked up to see her, or how before she was pregnant his hands around her waist would fit all the way around. It was always the little things, the things that people didn't noticed but she always did. The things that made her fall even more in love with him by the minute. She was a strong, independent woman no doubt but she was different with him in private, sometimes being what some would call subservient in a way. He is the only man who has ever made her knees weak and would be the only person who she would let see her without her shield to protect her. This man, this beautiful man that all those years ago saw her as she is not what he wanted her to be, this beautiful man who wasn't scared of her smarts, wit, and power. In fact just the opposite, that drew him closer. Of course he was attracted to her beauty, her eyes behind those big glasses that he actually really loved, she never let people get as close as he was allowed to get, even on their first date walking through the Art Museum she opened herself up to him in a way that surprised even herself.

 

  
He would be the only one that had her heart until their beautiful baby girl was born 5 years after they married. Bill never judged her like many have about her looks, about not taking his name at first, being to aggressive or too intelligent. He loved her because of those things, her fierce independence... not taking his name never bothered him. It bothered his mother of course, but then again almost everything about Hillary annoyed her. He knew why she didn't want to take his name, she wanted to fail or rise on her own merits not on the back of his name, plus what did it matter really? She would come home to him every night and lie beside him in their bed so for him it was never an issue. That all changed after Bill lost his re-election for Governor and then ran again, she decided that it was time and she never wanted to be the reason he failed at anything. Bill tried to explain to her that it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't always protect her from the articles about his 'unconventional wife'.

 

 

She had developed a pretty thick skin over the years at least on the surface when people were watching but what no one would ever see was how it would affect her in the soundless darkness alone with her thoughts. When all the hurtful words would hit her right in the heart not so much about her looks, people have their own tastes she would tell herself. No, it was the stories during the campaign about their marriage being what one paper called _'A Marriage of Convenience',_ that she was only with Bill to further her own ambitions. She had left a campaign party early to head back to their hotel room, she didn't tell Bill, the article in her purse and she went into the bathroom shut the door and reread the articles headline and the article over and over again. She turned the light off and she curled into a ball leaning against the wall crying uncontrollably, and the cold bathroom tile providing her some strange comfort. Bill when he realized she was gone was a nervous wreck, he finally found out she went back to the hotel and went to her right away. When he stepped into the room only one light was on but he didn't see her at all, his heartbeat was thumping in his ears from running down the hallway and then it broke the sound in his ears. That faint sobbing he had heard before, when she lost their baby, when she overheard his mother one night tell him he made a huge mistake in marrying her... his heart sank in his chest. He slowly opened the bathroom door the hallway light illuminated her on the floor and he rushed to her.

 

  
She never questioned his love for her and he never questioned her love for him. They knew their truth and that would get them through anything that would be thrown at them. From the moment he almost reached out to touch her shoulder that one day leaving class and he pulled back stopping himself because he knew once he started with her he wasn't going to be able to stop. From the moment she put that book down and walked the entire length of the law library while he stared at her hips, shoulders, lips and the way her hair bounced as she walked with confidence towards him. From the moment she finally said 'Yes' to his 3rd marriage proposal and a week later she was finally his wife. From the moment he took her away to Bermuda to get her worrying mind to relax after they still hadn't gotten pregnant and then 6 weeks after they got home they were given the news that it had finally happened. From the moment she helped him come out of his funk after losing his re-election campaign for Governor and sprung into action changing who she was to help him. No matter what she was his rock, his driving force, his biggest cheerleader and he couldn't get the articles to stop. No matter how hard he tried. In those moments he couldn't protect her when the words would rip through her soul.

 

 

Bill comes back downstairs to get her and take her to bed, tomorrow is going to be a extremely long day. Church, Inauguration, Congressional lunch, Parade and then the 11 balls... he had already agreed to the 11 balls before he knew she was pregnant so he wanted to make sure she was well rested. A gentle hand lands on her shoulder and rubs it, "Sweetheart." A soft southern draw washes over her, and she tilts her head back and peeks open on eye to see him standing there looking so handsome. "Hmmm." Bill just smiles down at her, "Let me get you in bed my love, we have a busy day tomorrow and you are going to need all the rest you can get." he comes around the couch and lifts her up and guides her up the stairs and into the bedroom, he helps her get undressed and slips her into her nightgown that now accounts for her growing stomach. He slowly lowers her into bed and kisses her forehead then moves his way to her belly kisses it and whispers to his growing son, "Listen son, do your dad a favor. Let your mamma rest tonight, she is really going to need all her strength for tomorrow. I love you both. Goodnight my boy." He looks up at Hillary and with a smile on her face she is fast asleep, he pulls the covers over her and gets his tux off and hangs up her dress. He then looks at her asleep and heads into the washroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, he looks at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. "Are you ready Bill?" Laying the towel on the sink he comes out of the washroom and climbs in bed next to Hillary, he laid on his side for a few minutes watching her sleep so tranquil and then he drifted off. In less than 9 hours he will become the most powerful man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this into the story because I was watching on YouTube the Inauguration Concert of Bill's first Inauguration and I just loved the way Hillary looked in her red dress and how adorable they were holding hands. So I had to write this.
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read the story and your amazing comments. 
> 
> The James Bond style story I am working on is really coming along and I can't wait to finish it and post it.


	10. Restless Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wakes up early far too excited to sleep anymore, he receives a visitor this morning that could have potential implications for his first days in office.

Wednesday, January 20th, 1993

 

Hillary was still asleep when Bill awoke at 5am, he couldn’t quiet his mind any longer and he woke up. He wanted to add some finishing touches to his Inaugural Address but he was thrilled to see his beautiful wife was still peacefully asleep and he was very proud of his son for listening to him, to let her sleep. He slowly rose from the bed and did his morning routine, when he came out of the washroom Hillary was still asleep so he put on his robe and quietly slipped out of the bedroom. He went downstairs and the butler of Blair House asked if he would like some coffee, he sat at the table with his speech a pen and now his coffee hoping that he could add the right final touches. He understands that this speech will set the tone for not only his first 100 days but for the next 4 years, what he wants to do for the American people and asking the people to answer the call of service.

 

 

  
Chelsea comes into the dinning room, “Good morning daddy!” Bill is a little startled at first to see his lively 13 year old daughter awake so early but he is so happy to see her and too spend this time together just them. "Good morning sweetheart.“ He waves her over with his left hand and he wraps her in a big hug. "Princess what are you doing up so early?” Chelsea occupies the empty chair to the right of her father, smiling at him with her big smile like her mothers and her braces sparkling. "I couldn’t sleep any longer, I am too excited. You will be President of the United States today, it’s pretty rad.“ Bill tilts his head back in a big laugh. "Want some breakfast kiddo?” Chelsea nods her head in the affirmative. Over the next 2 hours he and Chelsea just sit at the table talking and spending that quality time together.

 

 

  
“I can’t believe mom is still asleep.” Chelsea is not used to this, usually her mom is always up if not before she wakes up but shortly after she wakes up. "Well I had a little chat with your brother when I put mom into bed last night, that he needs to let her rest and I am glad his already listen to his father.“ Chelsea rolls her eyes. The staff starts to filter into the house and Bill is informed that President Bush’s National Security Adviser needs to meet with him. Bill doesn’t like the sound of that but, he needs to go up and wake Hillary she has to get ready for church. His head secretary standing there, "Thank you, will you lead him into the sitting room, I have to go wake Hillary.” "Right away sir.“

 

 

  
Bill quietly opens the door and slips back into the bedroom and there she is still so peacefully asleep and he hates that he must wake her, but she needs to get in the shower and get dressed for the AME Church services at 8am. Bill moves to stand next to her at the bed and he leans down to kiss her forehead. "Hillary, honey. Honey.” Hillary stirs and turns her head to face Bill, “Mmmmm, hi honey.” Bill smiles and leans down to put a gentle kiss on her lips as she wraps her hands around the back of his head.

 

 

“Hello my love, it’s time to get up and get ready. We need to leave for the church in an hour.” Hillary is a little wide eyed and stunned that she was able to sleep so long. "Would you like to join me in the shower handsome?“ Bill tilts his head to the right with boyish smile. "Oh beautiful I would love too, nothing I would love more. I was up early and I didn’t want to wake you so I had already gotten mine.” Hillary pouts her lip, something that only Bill gets the privilege of seeing. "Don’t give me that face sweetheart. It kills me that I can’t but the National Security Adviser is waiting for me in the sitting room.“ Hillary looks worried and Bill already sees her mind working. "I am sure it is nothing, might just be him wanting to get me up to speed on some stuff.” Hillary now swings her legs out of bed and puts her hand out to have Bill help her up. "I can’t believe he let me sleep, I for sure thought he wouldn’t let his mother get any rest.“ Hillary said as she made her way to the washroom, Bill went to put his suit on.

 

 

"That’s cause I had a discussion with my boy last night.” He winks at her she smiles and heads into the washroom, Bill hears the shower start and he places his tie around his collar and heads down to the sitting room.

 

 

  
Hillary is waiting in the living room for Bill and the National Security Adviser, it has been just about an hour and they are now late for the church. Hillary’s worry is increasing but she is trying to remain calm, and now all of a sudden their son is getting restless. Apparently the deal with his father was only so that mom could sleep but once they woke up all bets were off. She had a large healthy breakfast so she knew he couldn’t be hungry, no he was just going to be a dickens today on his father’s big day.

 

 

  
Finally the NSA director emerges from the sitting room and he leaves the house, Hillary stands up and hears Bill’s voice from around the corner she comes around to see him. Coffee cup in his hand he is looking down at the ground, “Sally can you go up and get my suit coat?” "Certainly sir.“ Bill still looking down at the floor, Hillary can see the worry on his face, this was not just a get him up to speed meeting. Hillary leaning on the frame of the doorway arms folded and resting on top of her adorably cute pregnant belly, he senses her… always. His eyes meet hers, he cannot discuss with her what he was just briefed on but he doesn’t have to… his eyes tell her all she needs to know. Another aspect of Bill and Hillary Clinton that people don’t know or wouldn’t understand is how they can communicate with one another without ever having to utter a single word. "You know you are glowing Mrs. Clinton.”

 

 

There is that boyish smile that makes her melt.

 

 

  
They are now 10 minutes behind schedule when they arrive at the AME Church, this is the first time a Black Church is being used for the morning Inaugural services. Bill couldn’t wait, he loves the signing in church in fact he was apart of the church choir in Little Rock as Governor. They emerge from the motorcade, Bill in a black suit with an light blue tie with white small polka dots on it and Hillary in a red and blue flannel pattern wool suit skirt with a royal blue wide faced hat. They look so youthful and ready to face the challenges of the world, 46 and 45 ready to take their place in the pages of the History books. One of the reporters camped out across the street from the church covering the event for CBS News commented, “Mrs. Clinton is positively radiant and glowing.” It was true she looked so happy and calm but the little man in her tummy was about to change all that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler chapter to bridge a gap between the night before the Inauguration and then the Inauguration itself, the next 2 chapters are longer so I wanted to soften the gap in between.
> 
> I am so extremely grateful to all of you who are reading this story and enjoying it, your kind words of encouragement have been so heart warming to me. I was very nervous to post this story because I know how some can be critical but I am just so thankful that I haven't had to deal with that at all. 
> 
> I am actually really looking forward to posting my next story, plus I think I might want to do one shots off of this story to really follow their progress through the White House years. It is so amazing that once you start writing the first you begin to get all this ideas about stories you want to write about them. I have a ton of ideas some a total AU and some are alternative history. I can't wait to get my new laptop or iPad so I can write while I am at work... lol


	11. A Drive Towards History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Bill, Hillary and Chelsea and the Gore's to make their way to the White House to be greeted and welcomed by the vacating occupants. The beginning of the Peaceful Transfer of Power. Hillary finds a warm and motherly ear to open up to.

Hillary is very uncomfortable all throughout the church services and she was keeping it to herself, she didn’t want to tell Bill and get him worried. The uncomfortably wasn’t alarming at all, she had these same pains with Chelsea and she knew her son was just shifting. She and Bill invited Carol up for the Inaugural festivities, not just because she was a great friend to them but also to be close by for these two days in case Hillary wasn't feeling well and as they were leaving the church she grabbed her assistant Maggie and whispered in her ear. "Maggie, can you discretely get Carol to Blair House for me please.“ Maggie looks at Hillary with a concerned eyed. "Ma'am, is everything alright?” Hillary sees how concerned Maggie is and tries to put her at ease. "Yes, I am just having a bit of discomfort and since Carol is here I thought I should discuss it with her, but please don’t say a word to Bill or his staff.“ Maggie just nods and off she goes, Hillary joins Bill at his side as they are shaking hands and saying to goodbye to everyone they can in the church.

 

 

They gather a group of old friends of Bill and Hillary’s to head into Blair House as too not draw suspicion for Carol’s visit, from the press or Bill himself. When Bill and Hillary arrive back at Blair House they have a bit of time to just relax before they head to the White House for tea and coffee with the Bush’s and Quayle’s. Carol was briefed that Hillary needed to see her right away, she makes her way over to Hillary and tries to whisper. "What is going? What does the discomfort feel like?” Hillary continuing to smile and whispering her response, “It honestly feels like he is just moving but I want to be sure Carol.” Understanding her concern. "Where can we go so I can take a better look?“ Hillary thinks quickly that the bedroom would be perfect, she excuses herself from the group and Bill never notices that she leaves the room with Carol. Mission accomplished. She isn’t worried with her discomfort at all but she knows that Bill would be and the less stress on him today the better.

 

 

  
After Carol does a quick exam she has determined that in fact Hillary’s discomfort is him just moving. She doesn’t feel the need to exam her further at the moment but she wants to do another ultra sound as soon as the end of the week. "Carol what about tonight? I will be on my feet for 11 Balls, do you think I can go to them all?” "Hillary I don’t see why not, if you feel tired or any discomfort you can tell Bill that you need to sit and just rest a minute. He won’t be as stressed after taking the oath I think.“ Carol and Hillary laugh and head back down to their friends. Bill now notices her and Carol walk back into the room and he catches Hillary’s eyes. She gives him a big smile and her eyes are reassuring and he takes a soothing deep breath. She walks over to him and puts her arm around his stomach and he gives her a kiss on the top of her head. "It’s time to go to the White House my love.” She looks up at him and he has a sparkle in his eye and she thinks. ‘He is ready.’

 

 

  
In the car for literally around the corner to the north of the White House or what it is formally called 'Main Entrance’. President Bush and First Lady Barbara Bush are there waiting with dog Millie to greet President-Elect Clinton, Mrs. Clinton and Chelsea along with Al and Tipper Gore and their 4 children. As Bill, Hillary and Chelsea walk up the stairs George reaches out to shake Chelsea’s hand and says “Welcome to your new home.” After the meet and greet for the cameras outside they make their way inside to the Entrance Hall and then to the East Room for tea and coffee. It’s about 10:30 am and they are 10 minutes behind schedule. Which would be a norm in the Clinton White House.

 

Hillary and Mrs. Bush were talking about the pregnancy.

Barbara: Oh Hillary you are simply glowing, even more than you were when you came for our visit in November.

Hillary: Thank you so much for saying that Mrs. Bush.

Barbara: Barbara, please Hillary. How are you feeling today? Hopefully it won’t be too much for you.

Hillary: I feel very good, he let me sleep last night (She puts her hands on her stomach) he hasn’t been to interested in sleeping past 5 hours.

(Both laughing)

Barbara: I understand that, when I was having Jeb he didn’t like it when I would sit down. He would kick to get me back up on my feet and continue to walk.

Hillary: Well so far he isn’t kicking just yet but he is moving.

Barbara: Hmm, 4 months along and he hasn’t kicked yet?

Hillary: Not yet but I have a feeling he is gearing up too.

Barbara: Bill must be so excited, and is Chelsea ready to become a big sister?

Hillary: Chelsea is very happy to become a big sister, she looked at us both when we told her and just said 'Well it’s about time.’ (Both laughing) I was worried that the age difference would be an issue but she doesn’t seem at all bothered by it.

Barbara: Children are more adaptable then we realize. And Bill?

Hillary: He is over the moon. After 1984 I think he gave up on us having another child. We both did. (Hillary looks down at the table.)

Barbara: May I ask what happened?

 

  
After a few minutes of Hillary telling Barbara Bush how they had a difficult time conceiving Chelsea and then what they went through in 1984, Barbara took a deep breath.

 

Barbara: Well dear it looks like you are about to have your 2nd miracle.

Hillary: Yes indeed (she puts her right hand on her stomach) our 2nd miracle.

 

Hillary hadn’t thought of it that way, that both Chelsea and their unborn son are true miracles and she glanced over at Bill that was standing with President Bush, Al and Vice President Quayle all the men were laughing. She just felt so blessed to have him. She drifted for a second and right then she felt her son kick. Her eyes widened and she wanted to let Bill know but just when she went to they announced they needed to get to the cars for the drive to the Capitol.

 

 

The Gore children and Chelsea would be in one car, Vice President Quayle his wife Marilyn and Al and Tipper in one car, Barbara and Hillary in another, and Bill and President Bush in another. The only time she would be able to tell Bill was in the private room they would go into upon arriving at the Capitol.  
Took about 15 minutes to drive to the Capitol from the White House and now Hillary was getting the nerves. Bill on the other hand was calm and relaxed at least on the surface, but in just about 45 minutes… He will officially be the 42nd President of the United States. All his dreams about to become reality.

 

  
They arrived at the Capitol and they exited the cars and the wives joined the President and President-Elect as well as the Sgt. At Arms, they entered the building through the law library entrance and Al and Tipper, President Bush and Barbara, and Bill and Hillary all went off to private rooms to gather themselves before making their ways to the West Side of the building. When they get into the room Bill turns to Hillary.

 

 

“Honey, I love you so much. I won’t get a chance to say that to you until after I’ve taken the Oath.” "Oh Bill, I love you too.“ They embrace in a hug and Bill kisses her, they pull away for a moment. "Bill are you nervous?” "I wasn’t at the White House but as we made the drive to here I was getting a little more and more nervous. What if I don’t hear the Chief Justice and I mess up the Oath, what if I don’t deliver the speech right? So many things circling in my head baby girl.“

 

 

Hillary is usually the worrier in the family but right now in this moment she will be the calmer in chief. "Sweetie, I have a surprise for you that I think will calm your rapid running mind.” Bill looks into those sparkling eyes. “What’s that darlin’.” She takes Bill’s left hand and places it right on the spot that the baby has been kicking and within seconds Bill’s face returns it’s color and he looks into her eyes and smile’s that boyish smile. "Baby! He’s kicking!“ She smiles and giggles a bit. "Yes he is. He’s been doing it for a few minutes now. I think he wanted you to know how excited he is too.” Bill gets down on his knees, still with his hand on the spot his son is kicking and he speaks into her belly. "I am excited too son, this is a really big day for all of us. I want you to know how proud I am of you, and I can’t wait to meet you. I love you.“ He kisses her belly then stands back up and kisses Hillary a little more passionately than before. "Thank you my love for giving me this special gift.” "I love you Bill.“

 

 

He leans his forehead on hers and then there is a knock on the door, Bill and Hillary never breaking eye contact. "Mr. President-Elect? Are you ready sir.” Bill kisses Hillary on the nose and turns to the Sgt. At Arms. Deep breath. "Yes I am.“

 

 

  
Around 11:30 Al was introduced before entering onto the platform. 11:34am, Bill was introduced and Hail to the Chief played. He walked to his seat with his mother, his mother’s husband, his brother, daughter and pregnant wife carrying his son seated behind him… and he was more calm and focused then ever.

 

 

  
A choir from Little Rock sang and at 11:52, Justice Byron White administers the Oath of Office to Vice President Elect Al Gore.  
An opera singer then sings a hymn and the military band plays before they ask Chief Justice Rehnquist and Bill to stand at the podium. Chelsea to his right, Hillary to his left with the Clinton bible in her hand. "Mr. President- Elect would you raise your right hand and repeat after me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! I can't wait for you all to read the last 4 chapters!!!!! 
> 
> Loving that I got a thumbs up on the One Shots off of this story so I will be working on a few of those. I really appreciate the encouragement guys and gals... y'all rock!


	12. A Bridge to the 21st Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Jefferson Clinton is being sworn in and he will deliver now the most important speech of his life. Setting the foundation for building the bridge and the call to service from all Americans from all walks of life.

Rehnquist: I, William Jefferson Clinton do solemnly swear

Bill: I, William Jefferson Clinton do solemnly swear

Rehnquist: That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States

Bill: That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States

Rehnquist: And will to the best of my ability

Bill: And will to the best of my ability

Rehnquist: Preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the United States

Bill: Preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the United States

Rehnquist: So help me God.

Bill: So help me God.

Rehnquist: And I know you will Mr. President.

(Rehnquist and Bill shake hands and the 21 gun salute begins.)

 

Bill puts his arm around Hillary and kisses her on the cheek and whispers. "I love you.“ He then does the same to Chelsea, then he grabs them both and whispers. "I love you both, and our boy.” They then move to each side of the platform waving to the crowds, and both of them have big grins on their faces. It is official he is now President William Jefferson Clinton.  
After another song and another strike of the band, Bill then got up to deliver the most important speech in his life.

 

 

Bill steps to the podium and begins:

 

 

_My fellow citizens, today we celebrate the mystery of American renewal. This ceremony is held in the depth of winter, but by the words we speak and the faces we show the world, we force the spring. A spring reborn in the world’s oldest democracy that brings forth the vision and courage to reinvent America._   
_When our founders boldly declared America’s independence to the world and our purposes to the Almighty, they knew that America to endure would have to change. Not change for change sake but change to preserve America’s ideals – life, liberty, the pursuit of happiness. Though we march to the music of our time, our mission is timeless. Each generation of Americans must define what it means to be an American. Assuming the mantle._

  
_On behalf of our nation, I salute my predecessor, President Bush, for his half-century of service to America._

  
_And I thank the millions of men and women whose steadfastness and sacrifice triumphed over depression, fascism and communism. Today, a generation raised in the shadows of the cold war assumes new responsibilities in a world warmed by the sunshine of freedom but threatened still by ancient hatreds and new plagues._

  
_Raised in unrivaled prosperity, we inherit an economy that is still the world’s strongest but is weakened by business failures, stagnant wages, increasing inequality and deep divisions among our own people._   
_When George Washington first took the oath I have just sworn to uphold, news traveled slowly across the land by horseback and across the ocean by boat. Now the sights and sounds of this ceremony are broadcast instantaneously to billions around the world. Communications and commerce are global, investment is mobile, technology is almost magical, and ambition for a better life is now universal. We earn our livelihood in America today in peaceful competition with people all across the earth. Profound and powerful forces are shaking and remaking our world. And the urgent question of our time is whether we can make change our friend and not our enemy. A Time for Vision, and will._

  
_This new world has already enriched the lives of millions of Americans who are able to compete and win in it. But when most people are working harder for less, when others cannot work at all, when the cost of health care devastates families and threatens to bankrupt our enterprises great and small, when the fear of crime robs law-abiding citizens of their freedom, and when millions of poor children cannot even imagine the lives we are calling them to lead, we have not made change our friend. We know we have to face hard truths and take strong steps, but we have not done so. Instead, we have drifted, and that drifting has eroded our resources, fractured our economy and shaken our confidence._

  
_Though our challenges are fearsome, so are our strengths. Americans have ever been a restless, questing, hopeful people, and we must bring to our task today the vision and will of those who came before us. From our Revolution to the Civil War, to the Great Depression, to the civil rights movement, our people have always mustered the determination to construct from these crises the pillars of our history._

  
_Thomas Jefferson believed that to preserve the very foundations of our nation we would need dramatic change from time to time. Well my fellow Americans, this is our time. Let us embrace it._   
_Our democracy must be not only the envy of the world but the engine of our own renewal. There is nothing wrong with America that cannot be cured by what is right with America. And so today we pledge an end to the era of deadlock and drift, and a new season of American renewal has begun. ‘In the Light of Posterity’_

  
_To renew America we must be bold. We must do what no generation has had to do before. We must invest more in our own people – in their jobs and in their future – and at the same time cut our massive debt. And we must do so in a world in which we must compete for every opportunity. It will not be easy. It will require sacrifice. But it can be done and done fairly. Not choosing sacrifice for its own sake, but for our own sake. We must provide for our nation the way a family provides for its children._

  
_Our founders saw themselves in the light of posterity. We can do no less. Anyone who has ever watched a child’s eyes wander into sleep knows what posterity is. Posterity is the world to come. The world for whom we hold our ideals, from whom we have borrowed our planet and to whom we bear sacred responsibility. We must do what America does best: offer more opportunity to all and demand more responsibility from all._

  
_It is time to break the bad habit of expecting something for nothing from our Government or from each other. Let us all take more responsibility not only for ourselves and our families but for our communities and our country._   
_To renew America we must revitalize our democracy. This beautiful capital, like every capital since the dawn of civilization, is often a place of intrigue and calculation. Powerful people maneuver for position and worry endlessly about who is in and who is out, who is up and who is down, forgetting those people whose toil and sweat sends us here and pays our way._

  
_Americans deserve better, and in this city today there are people who want to do better. And so I say to all of you here, let us resolve to reform our politics so that power and privilege no longer shout down the voice of the people. Let us put aside personal advantage so that we can feel the pain and see the promise of America. Let us resolve to make our Government a place for what Franklin Roosevelt called bold, persistent experimentation, a Government for our tomorrows, not our yesterdays. Let us give this capital back to the people to whom it belongs. 'This New World’_

  
_To renew America, we must meet challenges abroad as well as at home. There is no longer a clear division between what is foreign and what is domestic. The world economy, the world environment, the world AIDS crisis, the world arms race – they affect us all._

  
_Today, as an old order passes, the new world is more free but less stable. Communism’s collapse has called forth old animosities and new dangers. Clearly, America must continue to lead the world we did so much to make._   
_While America rebuilds at home, we will not shrink from the challenges nor fail to seize the opportunities of this new world. Together with our friends and allies we will work to shape change lest it engulf us. When our vital interests are challenged or the will and conscience of the international community is defied, we will act, with peaceful diplomacy whenever possible, with force when necessary._

  
_The brave Americans serving our nation today in the Persian Gulf and Somalia, and wherever else they stand, are testament to our resolve._   
_But our greatest strength is the power of our ideas, which are still new in many lands. Across the world we see them embraced and we rejoice. Our hopes, our hearts, our hands are with those on every continent who are building democracy and freedom. Their cause is America’s cause._

  
_The American people have summoned the change we celebrate today. You have raised your voices in an unmistakable chorus, you have cast your votes in historic numbers, and you have changed the face of Congress, the Presidency and the political process itself. Yes, you, my fellow Americans, have forced the spring._

  
_Now we must do the work the season demands. To that work I now turn with all the authority of my office. I ask the Congress to join with me. But no President, no Congress, no government can undertake this mission alone. My fellow Americans, you, too, must play your part in our renewal. The Trumpets’ Call_   
_I challenge a new generation of young Americans to a season of service; to act on your idealism by helping troubled children, keeping company with those in need, reconnecting our torn communities. There is so much to be done. Enough, indeed, for millions of others who are still young in spirit to give of themselves in service, too._

  
_In serving, we recognize a simple but powerful truth: We need each other and we must care for one another. Today we do more than celebrate America, we rededicate ourselves to the very idea of America: An idea born in revolution and renewed through two centuries of challenge; an idea tempered by the knowledge that but for fate we, the fortunate and the unfortunate, might have been each other; an idea ennobled by the faith that our nation can summon from its myriad diversity the deepest measure of unity; an idea infused with the conviction that America’s long, heroic journey must go forever upward._

  
_And so, my fellow Americans, as we stand at the edge of the 21st century, let us begin anew with energy and hope, with faith and discipline. And let us work until our work is done. The Scripture says, “And let us not be weary in well-doing, for in due season we shall reap if we faint not.”_

  
_From this joyful mountaintop of celebration we hear a call to service in the valley. We have heard the trumpets, we have changed the guard. And now each in our own way, and with God’s help, we must answer the call._

_Thank you, and God bless you all._

—————————

 

 

Maya Angelou then reads a poem that Bill asked her specifically to write and then after she had finished the singer steps back to the podium and sings “My Country Tis of Thee”. Once all was finished Bill and Hillary exit the platform followed by Al and Tipper and then President Bush and Barbara and then Dan and Marilyn Quayle. 

 

Before the congressional luncheon begins the outgoing Vice President and his wife are escorted down the Capitol steps by Al and Tipper Gore and the board the awaiting Marine One which was renamed for the journey to Andrews Air Force Base to Tomahawk One. Then President Bush and Barbara are escorted down the stairs by President Clinton and First Lady Hillary Clinton and then they board Tomahawk One, wave goodbye to Bill and Hillary and take off. 

 

Hillary and Bill walk back into the Capitol to make their way to the luncheon. Bill needs to head into the President’s Room to sign Executive Orders. Just before Bill has to go in Hillary looks at Bill. "Mr. President?“ Bill smiles his boyish grin at her. "Yes, First Lady.” Hillary giggles. "I can’t wait to get to the luncheon.“ Tilts his head in a curiosity. "Why is that my darlin’?” She looks deep into his eyes almost seductively. "Because your son is starving and my feet hurt.“ Bill lets out a boisterous laugh and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

  
After the luncheon and then heading back to the White House for the parade and getting out and walking and waving to the people and sitting in the viewing stand to watch the parade Hillary was exhausted. They had a little bit of time before she needed to get into her ball gown and he in his tux, but they would not be able to spend that time together. He had to go directly to Situation Room, he kissed her forehead and he was whisked away through the West Wing. Hillary on the other hand wanted to soak in a warm bath for a bit to just relax her feet and legs, tonight was going to be long and draining on her and she wanted to get as much relaxation time as she could. Bill on the other hand… was about to loose any relaxation he may have had.   
"Attention” is called out the moment the President enters the Sit Room.

 

 

They will hold that position until their Commander and Chief tells them otherwise, unaware of this fact Bill doesn’t immediately release them until Al leans over to him. "Sir, you have to tell them to be 'At ease’ or else they will stay like this the whole time you are in the room.“ Bill nods in understanding. "At ease men.” Now that the room is a bit more relaxed they explain to Bill the current situation they are facing. Someone is trying to spoil the new President’s celebrations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit late to get out, I pulled a 14 our shift at work and I have been so exhausted but I couldn't go another day without updating. I am also sorry it is a bit long but I needed to put the Inaugural Address in this chapter and I just could not break it up.
> 
> I appreciate the comments and the kudos. I <3 you all so much I can't even begin to tell you all. 
> 
> Side note... I freaking love! Freaking LOVE!!!! All the shade and sass Hillary has been throwing the last few days in interviews! That is truly MY PRESIDENT, and I am so damn PROUD that I can hold my head up high and know I voted for not only the most amazing candidate in modern history but the most amazing woman!


	13. Last Slow Dance of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A looming issue threatens to ruin the new young Presidents celebration. Even after all the balls have been attended by the President and First Lady there is still one more dance they need to do.

Hillary is sitting in warm lavender scented water in this large private bathroom and if she wasn’t freaking out by their surroundings before she certainly was now.

 

 

The bedroom is massive, the private bathroom elegant and the President’s private study was something to behold. Hillary didn’t want to go exploring the new surroundings without Bill, no she wanted to just soak in the bath and relax her aching legs. She may have drifted off for a few minutes too before for her assistant knocked on the door. "Ma'am we need to start getting your hair done and makeup started. The West Wing called to inform us that the President will be another 20 minutes before he makes his way up to the residence.“ Hillary smiled at the words, he wasn’t refereed to as her husband any longer, in this house he was the President or Mr. President. "Ok I will be right out.” She emerged just moments later in a fluffy white bath robe and sat down in a chair while the hair stylist worked on her hair and then the make up specialist worked on her make-up. Bill was going to be changing in another room so as not to see the dress Hillary was wearing. She wanted to surprise him.

 

 

  
“Mr. President, this is not Saddam Hussein posturing. He is going to launch an attack against the Iraqi people soon. Tonight if he can.” Chairman of the Joint Chiefs stated. "Will he accept a phone call from me?“ Bill said being totally serious. "Sir, I highly doubt it. When he finds out we are spying on him and know of his plans it will only enrage him further.” CIA director trying to understand Bill but also wanting Bill to understand. "So you are telling me there is nothing I can do to save these innocent people from a madman who wants to slaughter them for thrills until after he does it because you don’t want him knowing we are watching him!“ Bill was furious, this was not acceptable by any means to him. He was not willing to sacrifice the lives of hundreds of innocent people because these guys didn’t want him to call the Iraqi President.

 

 

Bill with his right hand stretched across his forehead rubbing his temples, looks at Al. "Al, what if we call him together.” Al a little confused. "Sir?“ "What if you and I call him together accepting his congratulations message for our Inauguration and we some how go a round about way of getting him to hold off on this attack that will give the Generals more time to come up with a plan to prevent this genocide he has planned. I know it sounds crazy but I can’t sit here and do nothing when I know what he is planning to do. This might just buy us some time.” Al looking at Bill trying to process the plan and nodding a bit then the Chairman breaks the silence. "It is worth a try sir. I agree with you at least we will have tried.“ Bill smiles and nods at his Chairman. "Get the Iraqi President on the phone gentleman.” Bill gives the order and so it begins.

 

 

  
“Ma'am if you don’t mind can I ask you a somewhat personal question?” Her very young adorable hair stylist asked. "You can ask Debbie, I can’t promise I’ll answer.“ Hillary laughed. "When you found out your were pregnant after the President won the election… you kinda had to have been slightly freaking out right?” Hillary let out her big laugh. "Honestly, I was a bit. But we both wanted another child so badly that that freak out went away and we were just so blessed to have this healthy miracle to get ready for.“ Hillary said with her eyes almost tearing and placing her hand on her stomach. "I think it is so cool, the First Lady having a baby at the White House… it’s romantic and great hope for our country.” Linda the make up artist chimed in. "We are so happy for both you and the President, you are going to change the world.“ Linda continued. "Thank you Linda, we are going to do our very best to make sure we make this country better for all.” Hillary responded and she was really enjoying talking to these two young ladies, filled with hope of the promise of a new beginning.

 

 

  
“Mr. President, we have President Hussein on the line for you.” A young Army captain came in and announced. "Thank you son.“ Bill and Al took a deep breath and put the phone on speaker.

 

Bill: "Mr. President, it is wonderful to be able to speak to you this evening. I am here with the Vice President.”

Saddam: "Hello Mr. President and Mr. Vice President it is an honor to speak to you both, we here in Iraq were excitied to see your Inauguration today.“

Al: "Thank you sir, it was quite an amazing and awe inspiring day for myself and the President.”

Saddam: "Indeed, we could see it and Mr. President your wife looked radiant today. When is she due again?“

Bill: "Thank you Mr. President, she is due end of June and we are really looking forward to meeting our son.”

Saddam: "I can understand the excitement, I have 2 sons myself and I was very proud at the day they both came.“

Al: "I have one son myself sir, we almost lost him a few years ago in a car accident. But he is stronger now than ever.”

Saddam: "Sorry to hear of the terrible accident but praise Allah he is now safe.“

Al: "Yes indeed.”

Bill: "Saddam, I have a request I would like to ask of you for today.“

Saddam: "What can I do to be of assistance to you Mr. President.”

  
(The Generals, Intelligence Officials and Al looked at Bill with a slight bit of worry. They just hoped that Saddam went for it and if not the balls tonight might be cut short.)

  
Bill: "I have been calling many world leaders and asking them to just try and make sure that everything in their countries tries to remain peaceful and calm just for tonight at least. We want the American people to really be able to finish the days celebrations with these balls and feel a true sense of new journey tonight. I have 11 to go to (Bill laughs to try and break the tension that may have formed.) I never should have let the First Lady talk me into having all these balls, tuxedos are only so comfortable for so long.“

  
(There was a slight bit of silence.)

  
Saddam: "Mr. Vice President do you also have to wear a tuxedo?”

Al: "Yes indeed, the cummerbund is a real bitch.“

  
(Again small bit of silence.)

  
Saddam: "Ha…Ha… Ha… Ha… (He was laughing very deep and sincerely) Of course Mr. President and Mr. Vice President, I will make sure everything in my country stays peaceful this evening. It is a joyous time for the people of your country with your administration coming in. We look very much forward to working with you both to maybe begin to bring our two nations together in peace.”

  
(Almost everyone in the room let out a silent breath.)

  
Bill: "I look forward to that Mr. President.“

Al: "Absolutely sir.”

Bill: "Mr. President thank you again for your understanding and help with this matter. Al and I have to now go change into our tuxes and hope that our wives are dressed and ready.“

Saddam: "Gentlemen don’t forget your cummerbunds.”

(Al, Bill and Saddam all laughed and then they ended the call.)

 

 

  
“Just between us fellas.” Bill said before walking out of the Situation Room. "I wasn’t entirely sure that would work… Mr. Chairman?“ Bill looking commanding. "Sir?” "You have 12 hours to come up with a plan to save those civilians.“ Bill put his right hand in his pants pocket before he turned to leave the room. "Understood sir.” And with that Bill and Al left the Situation Room.

 

 

“Mr. President I’ll see you shortly.” Al shook Bills hand. "Yes indeed Mr. Vice President.“ And Bill turned to walk up the stairs to head through the West Wing to make his way over to the residence.

 

 

  
Bill enters the room where his tux is and he begins to change but his mind is wandering back to the information that his security team just told him about. His first day and he will have to come up with a way to save innocent civilians from the madman that is Saddam Hussein. When they were talking on the phone it didn’t seem like the Iraqi president was like how he has been portrayed, but Bill has seen the intelligence and proof of what this ruthless dictator has done… to his own people. That was the part that stuck in Bill’s head, his own people, he murders his own people just to prove a point of his dominance. The reality of being the Commander in Chief had just punched him right in the gut, and now he has to dress up and twirl his wife around at 11 balls but all he can think about are those innocent people that need to be protected.

 

 

Of course he understands this is all part of the job, parties, smiles, waving and in the shadow the potential of a crisis. 2 knocks on his door break him out of his thoughts. "Mr. President, the First Lady is almost ready sir.” He finishes tying his shoe. "Thank you, I’ll be right out.“ He stands up and grabs his coat opens the door and a few staff members are there.

 

 

  
Hillary emerges from the bedroom in a violet beaded lace sheath gown with iridescent blue velvet silk mousseline overskirt she also wore beaded shoes by Bruno Magli and carried a purse designed by Judith Leiber. Hair wrapped back into a braided U shaped tight bun and her bangs perfectly done up on the right side and make up perfect. When she walked down the hallway to meet Bill she didn’t see him at first. Bill was hunched over speaking to Mack his Chief of Staff and she stood there looking at him in his tux and he turned his head to the right to catch a slight glimpse of her violet silhouette. He stands up tall and turns to her he is besotted beyond all measure, she is the most beautiful thing he knows he has ever seen. Eyes sparkling as he walks toward her, she is blushing. "Mr. President you look very smart and handsome.” He is walking toward her, he can’t take his eyes off of her, was it the dress, was it the make up, was it her pregnancy glow? He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t speak all he could do was look deep into her eyes and walk to be directly in front of her.

 

 

She looked at his chest to see if his breathing was as heavy as hers and it was, he takes his left thumb and pointer finger and places it on her chin and gently tilts her head up to look at him. She blinks a few times overwhelmed, she feels like she’s being picked up by her prom date, she stares into Bill’s eyes. "Mr. President your bow tie is crooked.“ Bill says nothing and he leans down to take her soft lips upon his, there have been 2 other times that Hillary Rodham Clinton had rendered him speechless. The Yale Law library in 1971 but she wasn’t a Clinton yet but he knew after that encounter that she would be soon and the second time was in that little house in Fayetteville on October 11th when he saw her in her wedding dress. After their lips part he whispers to her. "You looking stunning my love, absolutely stunning.” She just smiles and straightens his tie.

 

 

The relaxing bath that Hillary was able to have just before getting ready for the balls really paid off, she was able to go to every ball and she felt no discomfort at all. At the 11th and final ball she hadn’t gotten tired of being wrapped into his arms for the ‘First Dance’, Bill was very tired after playing the saxophone at about 4 of the balls and the speeches at each one and then the dancing. She could tell because his grip on her hand was less and he was beginning to slur in exhaustion, just before they went on stage for the last ball she whispered in his ear. "Honey this is the last one and then we can go back to the White House and pass out. Make it great.“ Bill just smiles at her as they head up the steps to greet the excited people in the ballroom.

 

 

Back at the White House they make their way up to the private residence and to their bedroom, just to tired to really explore their new home. There would be plenty of time to do that later today after they sleep. Right now it is 3am and they are ready to drop. Bill hadn’t seen what the private bedroom looked like so when he first walked into the room he was taken aback. Hillary just giggled at him and then turned to the secret service agent that is too stand guard outside their bedroom door. This was not something that Hillary was all too thrilled about, she was grateful for their protection but now they were in their private bedroom and she wasn’t to keen having someone outside the door being able to hear what might be going on inside. "Carl, do you really have to stand guard outside the bedroom door?” The agent looked at Hillary confused. "Yes ma'am I do, what if the President has a heart attack in the middle of the night. I need to be ready for anything.“ Hillary just shook her head. "He is 46 years old, he isn’t going to have a heart attack he is great shape.” Carl didn’t know what do say. “Ma'am…” "Carl could you just maybe head to the end of the hallway instead?“ He had thought about it for a minute and realized it wouldn’t be too much for him to move to the end of the hallway.

 

 

"Of course ma'am I can station myself at the end of the hallway.” Hillary smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you so much Carl I really appreciate you understanding.“ Carl just nodded and made his way down the hallway.

 

 

Hillary shut the door proud of herself, Bill was still standing there just in awe of the room and well he was also dog tired. She placed her small gentle hand on his shoulder, and moves herself to be right in front of him. No words are spoken all they are doing is staring deeply into each other's eyes and Hillary reaches up to untie his bow tie, then she moves her hands under his jacket to his shoulders. She pushes the jacket from him and it falls to the floor, she takes the palm of her hand and caresses his cheek and Bill closes his eyes at the softness of her angelic touch, with her other hand she slides the now loosened bow tie from his collar and then begins to slowly unbutton his shirt. Their breaths hitching with each button she unfastens, just before she reaches the last button Bill places his long deft thumb and fore finger on her chin and tilts her head up to kiss her. As they are kissing passionately, Hillary unfastens the last button on his shirt and then pushes his suspenders down off his shoulders. She steps back a tad while he removes his cuff links before he can get them in his pants pocket she was running her hands up and down his chest that is clad with an undershirt. She thought to herself... _'Men wear more stuff than women do.'_ Reaching up to his shoulders under his shirt she slides it down his arms and like his jacket it falls to the floor. She turns around and walks toward the bed a bit, hoping he will take the bait... Oh hell she knows he will.

 

 

He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck and Hillary softly moaned. Bill’s kisses were soft and gently she still smelled like vanilla with a hint of lavender and he couldn’t stop himself. Yes he was exhausted and ready to drop but he couldn’t let this chance slip away. His hands softly touched her arms still confined inside the beaded dress, rubbing his hands up and down hers before he moved to her shoulders and she could feel were chills. He slowly moved to the clasp at the top and unhooked it slowly and as he did he began to trail kisses down her spine. Hillary kept her eyes closed and her breath was getting quicker and her heart was thumping so loud. "Hillary, you are so beautiful.” His words sang across the room like a beautiful symphony and she clenched every word as he slowly released the zipper of her dress and it slid all the way down to her lower back, and Bill kissed all the way down. He then gently moved his long soft fingers up her back and slipped his hands under the material covering her shoulders removing the fabric down to just the top of her breasts.

 

 

  
Kissing her shoulders Hillary began to pull the arm out of the material where he wasn’t kissing, and then the other and now her bare arms were free. He pulled the bodice over her growing stomach and his hands rested there for a moment, he was waiting for his son to kick but since he didn’t feel anything he knew he was soundly asleep. Bill kissed her collar bone up her neck and along her jaw line that was amplified tonight by her hair being up and the makeup that he couldn’t stop staring at it or her for that matter, he now was at her ear and he whispered. "I need you Hillary. I need you like I need oxygen.“ She could feel the blush move from her chest up into her face, no matter how many times he says those words to her she never gets over it and it makes her lose control. Only he can do this too her, just like the very first time they ever made love. She wasn’t nervous or scared like some tend to be, she just knew he would be sweet and gentle and she relaxed into his arms.

 

 

  
Just like 22 years ago she was doing that now, trusting that he would be tender, sweet and gentle and she always knew he would be. Bill moved his hands to her now perked up pink nipples only gently rubbing them with the pads of his large gentle hands that she was crazy about. This actions almost caused her knees to buckle and then her hips to sway and she pushed her ass up against his pelvis and at that point it was harder for Bill to take his time and make this slow erotic dance continue at this pace. "Mmm… baby if you keep moving like that this is going to end sooner than we both want.” When Bill and Hillary are alone in these moments no one in the world knows just how wild she can be and is, they just think she is this cold and reserved woman but she is anything but and the fact that Bill is the only person on the planet that gets to see it… He realizes just how lucky he is.

 

 

  
He takes Hillary’s hand and walks over to the bed he sits down on the edge and helps her out of the rest of the gown and her shoes. She is now standing before him in just her indigo lace panties. No matter how many times he gets to see her like this he is always awe struck by how breathless she is. She is his goddess and he cannot get enough of her. She reaches down and pulls his tee shirt over his head, if there is one thing she loves almost as much as her husband’s hands it would be his bare chest, there have been times it has even made her animalistic. Bill then reaches to her hips and gently slides down her lace panties and as he does he kisses her hips as she places her hand on his shoulder to slide out of them. She then turns around and unbuttons and unzips his pants and he slides them down to the floor and he quickly pulls off his shoes and steps out of the pants that are now resting on the floor.

 

 

  
She places her hands on his shoulders while he has his hands rubbing her hips and she is moving them slightly and without thinking she moves her hands to his chest and pushes him back onto the bed so he is laying looking up at her. He grins as she climbs her way on top of him, as she does she starts to kiss at his belly button and travels up to his lips. Bill is struggling against his boxers, he knows he will not last long with her doing this and as she moves herself upward she rubs against him and he moans. Hillary smiles and looks at him. "My, my Mr. President you seem a bit tense.“ She now wiggles on his rock hardness and he growls almost like a lion, his head was tilted back and then he pulls it forward and looks at her with pure lust in his eyes. Truth be told she loves when he looks at her like this. "Mrs. Clinton that is not very nice to do to your struggling husband here.”

 

 

  
She runs her finger nails up the insides of his arms as they are above his head and holds her face over his. "I know… but it’s so so so much fun.“ He clenches his jaw and resists the urge to lift his head slightly to kiss her. She rests her forehead on his and looks in his eyes. "Do you need help honey? Do you need to be unleashed?” Bill cannot talk his breath is so rapid now, heart is beating faster than it may have ever beat he looks deep in her eyes and he just nods in the affirmative. Hillary reaches back and slides her hand into his waist band and slowly slides his boxers down and as soon as his hardness is released he squints and lets out a pleasurable sigh.

 

 

  
She leans back down to his face and kisses his chin then places her finger on his lips, she slides back a bit and her ass is rubbing up directly on him and he is trying so hard to steady himself but then Hillary makes it even more difficult. "Oh, Mr. President you certainly do have big assets.“ Bill can’t take it any longer he needs to be inside her, so he grabs her hips and lifts her up and places his hardness at her extremely wet opening and slowly lowers her down.

 

 

Hillary tilts her head back when he is all the way inside and he takes his hand and slides it up in between her now growing breasts up her breast bone then her throat to the right of her neck and places his thump on her lips while his hand is stretched out. "Baby girl, look in my eyes.” He breathlessly pleads to her, he leaves his left hand on her hip and then Hillary lowers her gaze to his eyes. "Ride me slowly, don’t think about anything just look in my eyes baby.“  
She does as he requested and they never break eye contact, slowly moving her hips like a rhythmic ocean… back and forth… she wanted to go faster and Bill sensed it in her. "No, nice and slow, feel me inside you. There is no rush.”

 

 

God his words went through her like a reverb of stereo sound, when he felt her rhythm again he took his right hand and his left and wrapped it around to grab her supple creamy ass. His goal was to hold her position in place and then lightly thrust himself in and out at the same pace she was riding the ocean waves. This only caused her to tighten around him, he knew she was so very close as was he but he was trying with all his might to wait until she was there on the edge of pleasure. Her moans were enough to break anyone, so seductive, so passionate, and only he would every be the one allowed to hear them.

 

 

  
She bucked a slight bit and grew tighter around him and he knew she was right there. "Yes, yes baby girl, go ahead and release yourself.“ That was it, the last thing her salutary deep southern sexy accented husband had to say. "Oh, oh, oh, Bill… Bill…” He took his hands off her ass and wrapped his into her hands and let her ride the rest of this wave out holding his hands, she then looked down at him to make sure he was looking at her. Truth is how could he not this was so sexy. "Mmmm, yes Hillary… don’t stop it baby let the waves keep coming.“

 

 

  
He lost count after her 3rd but once he finally allowed the wave to over take him he was panting out of breath and his head was spinning. He lifted his legs up to bend at the knees so Hillary could lay back on them while she came down from the high she was experiencing, her chest was rapidly falling up and down almost like she might be hyperventilating. Bill propped himself up and placed his hand on her beating heart. "Easy baby, easy, deep breath in and then out… that’s it deep breath in and out.” He stayed like that for a few moments to make sure Hillary calmed her breaths. He put his hand on the mid of her back and then he slowly moved her down on the bed and slowly and gently pulled himself out of her. "Let me get you a glass of water sweetheart.“

 

 

He rolled out of bed and walked naked into the bathroom the cold tiles on his feet actually felt good because his whole body was on fire after that. He came back into the room with the glass of water. "Here baby, sit up a bit and drink this.” He was so gentle with her before and during but after their love making sessions he was always so caring, he always took care of his queen after.

 

 

  
He climbed back into the bed next to her his right hand on his abdomen and his left hand across his forehead. "So Mrs. Clinton?“ He turned his head to look at her, and she was looking down at him. "Yes.” Eyelashes batting with the mascara starting to dry a bit. "So, what’s it like to make love to the President of the United States?“ Hillary giggled and leaned down to his lips. "It’s poetic.” She kissed him and he then opened his mouth to allow her to join in a dance with their tongues. Breaking apart finally, she places the glass of water on the night table and wiggles down so her head can rest on his chest and she can hear the sound of his heart beating. She thinks to herself _'Told you he wouldn’t have a heart attack Carl.’_ Next minute she is fast asleep and Bill pulls the covers over them and he drifted away now overcome with the exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters to go!!!!!! I really really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you read the original story I posted on my Tumblr you will notice that I altered the part a bit after they got into the private bedroom a bit. I didn't like how I had it before and I really wanted her to undress him.
> 
> For those asking... Baby stuff is approaching but I have got to leave you in suspense just a little while longer. Hehe I know I am so evil lol.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments friends!!!


	14. Stubborn First Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary's due date it drawing near and she is not happy at all that she is being ordered to do something... Typical Hillary fashion she become slightly stubborn.

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

 

 

Both Hillary and Bill still wrapped in each others arms jolt up right. "What the hell!" Bill yells out.

 

 

  
KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

 

 

  
Bill rolls out of bed, and grabs his pajama pants and throws them on. "This better be a matter of national security." Bill walks to the door and opens it. "YES!" It is a member of the White House server team, this is the team that brings the President breakfast and the morning papers. "Good morning sir, we have your breakfast ready for you and the First Lady." Bill still half asleep. "What the hell man it is 5am." "Yes sir, President Bush and First Lady Barbara would have their breakfast brought up at 5am sir." Hillary is in bed wrapped in the sheets and is giggling at Bill's reaction. "Well myself and the First Lady do not eat breakfast at 5am, we have only been asleep for 2 hours. Come back at 8." He then shuts the door. "Yes of course Mr. President." Hillary lets out a loud laugh and Bill looks over at her and starts to laugh as well. "Oh Bill, he was just doing his job." Hillary exclaims between laughs. "I know but my god honey who in their right mind has breakfast at 5am?" Bill trying to be serious. "Apparently George and Barbara did." Bill then climbs back into bed and Hillary runs her hands through his hair. "Well William Jefferson Clinton and Hillary Rodham Clinton don't." They both let out a loud laugh and then snuggle back up with each other and fall back asleep for a few more hours.

 

 

  
Hillary was the first to rise after the 5am debacle and she let Bill sleep a bit more as she made her way into the bathroom to get a shower and ready for the day ahead. They were going to explore their new home, have a few friends over but also they were going to have a meet and greet with many of the folks that came in for the Inaugural. She was very hungry and before she got out of the shower her growing son let her know he was hungry as well with a rapid kick. She put her hand on her belly and tried to soothe him, "I know little man, I know but let's wait for daddy to wake up and then we can eat." Bill had awoken and was standing in the doorway of the bathroom as she got out and heard her talking to their son. "Daddy is awake." Bill smiled at her as she turned her head to see him with a cup of coffee in his hand. She looked at in curiosity. "Mr. Knocker was here again, I guess he took the come back at 8 comment seriously." She let out a large laugh and he came over to her and helped her wrap herself in her bath robe. She tilted her head for a morning kiss and Bill complied as always. She grabbed a towel for her hair and Bill asked, "So are you two hungry? Because they brought plenty of food."

 

 

Hillary's eyes grew and she suspected so did their sons.

 

 

  
Sitting together in the bedroom eating breakfast now there is another knock on the door. Since they are both awake and dressed Bill's voice boomed. "Come in." Entering the room was Chief of Staff Mack and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and Bill's eyes grew weary, Hillary turned to look at Bill with a concern look on her face and Bill tried to reassure her it would be okay. This was one draw back of being the President and her being merely the First Lady, she was not given code word clearance and there for Bill could not discuss these matters with her. He would have to rely on the experts and not getting advice from the one person who could read him better than anyone. "Morning fellas and what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." Bill was trying to play off the real reason he knew as to why they were there, not wanting to worry Hillary. The Chairman picked up on what the President was doing and he adjusted to keep the First Lady calm. "Sir, we have those details you requested." Bill keep a normal smile on his face, he knew Hillary was studying every inch of his face.

 

 

When she saw him emerge from the sitting room after speaking to the NSA she knew something was not right, then their delay in getting ready for the balls because he was still in the Situation Room. She understood that she was not allowed to know this important national security information but if this was something big it will be his first crisis and she was worried about him, she is the Worrier in Chief of the family after all.

 

 

  
Bill was already in his suit just missing his jacket, he knew his breakfast with his wife and growing son was over. "Sounds good, would you gentlemen mind waiting for me outside." Both Mack and the Chairman nodded their heads. "Of course sir." Mack and Chairman left the room and closed the door behind them. Bill took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to retrieve his suit jacket, he walked over to Hillary put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I will be back shortly honey, we have to greet the folks waiting outside for us. You finish your breakfast and I'll be back up here before we head down to the receiving room." Hillary placed her hand on top of his that was resting on her shoulder. "Okay sweetheart. I will go get Chelsea out of bed." Bill leans down to kiss her on the lips then he heads for the door. "I love you Hill." "I love you too." He opens the door and exits the room and Hillary takes a worried breath.

 

 

  
The three men spoke on the way down to the Situation room and once they enter the room Vice President Gore was in the room already waiting for them. When the President entered the room stood at attention, this time Bill remembered what to do. "At ease gentlemen, okay fill me in what is the plan." Feeling confident now, last night before he left this room and every during the balls he wasn't. "Sir, the Generals and the Chairman think that we might be able to prevent his attacks if we send the Secretary of State, U.N. Ambassador as well as the NATO Supreme Allied Commander to meet with him and his Generals." Al explains to Bill. "Sir, we are intercepting some communications between Saddam and his Generals. Apparently he was very impressed with you and the Vice President calling him and just talking to him." Bill raised an eyebrow when General John Shalikashvili (Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff) explained. "Is that so?" "Yes sir, he was so blown away with how you spoke to him as a regular guy and not trying to posture him. He took it as a sign of mutual respect."

 

 

The Chairman was trying not to smile, he was impressed that the President might have been able to stop a horrific attack simply by calling the madman on the phone and treating him as if he were a friend. "Okay, so we need to get the confirmations passed on Warren and Madeleine right away. Let's see if we can send Saddam a message that we want to send them within the week to meet with him and see where we go from there. So far he hasn't pushed the envelop yet but he is a loose cannon. We have this chance to treat him as if he were a friend and if we can get him to really believe that then maybe we can get those U.N. weapons inspectors back in there to root out those weapons." Bill finished. "Mr. President, we can't approach it right away." Al interjected. "No, you are right Al but if we can build a relationship with him and find a weakness in him then maybe we can begin to exploit it so we can save the innocent civilians in Iraq." As Bill finished speaking he looked around the room seeing that his Intelligence teams was not yet convinced. "Look fellas, we have nothing else to work with here. We either try this or we start bombing what we suspect are his weapon stocks and then if we are wrong we run the risk of taking out innocent lives in the process and we loose any chance we get to get him to let those inspectors back in." Eventually they agreed and they had their orders, as Bill got up to leave he turned to Al. "Al, I need you to find a way to pull those Senate strings to get these confirmations pushed through. The quicker we can get Warren and Madeleine in the air on the way to Iraq the better. General, send that cable to Saddam and his Generals. We do this on our terms gentlemen, we make that very clear." "Yes Mr. President" Al answered. "Right away sir." The Chairman followed.

 

 

  
Bill finally got a chance to really sit in the Oval Office for the first time and absorb his new surroundings. He was about to have his first meeting with Senior Staff and start to get his agenda rolling. The first 100 days are critical for every new administration and the expectations were even higher for his and he knew they had to come out of the gate firing. "Health care needs to be second to the economy... I'm going to ask Hillary to head this task force because she has some background in it." Bill explained to the staff, and they all looked at each other a bit weary. "Sir." George spoke. "Are you sure you want to ask the First Lady to take on such a heavy task?" "George, she helped us reform health care in Arkansas. She has the knowledge to get this done and get it done right." Bill said very confidently. "But sir, she is 5 months pregnant and is it wise to put such a strain on her like this." Press Secretary Dee Dee Meyers chimed in. "Dee Dee she worked up until a week before she gave birth to Chelsea. I will monitor her carefully and if I feel it is too much for her then I will have her rest but she is the best person I could get to head this task force." Bill tried to ease their concerns, but they weren't sure however they didn't want to go against his plans. "Alright folks I have to go check and see if the First Lady is ready for our meet and greet with the people that came in for the Inauguration. Let's get these balls rolling as soon as possible." Bill stood as he did the Senior Staff followed and Bill left the Oval to head back to the residence.

 

 

"The First Lady at 5 months pregnant is going to head the task force on health care? How the heck do we spin this?" Dee Dee asked Chief of Staff Mack. "We don't spin it at all, we say exactly what the President just said. She was instrumental in reforming the health care system in Arkansas and the President believes she knows how to get this off the ground." With that the Senior Staff left the Oval and got to work.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Hillary's June due date was fast approaching, the months leading up to this were difficult. Not the pregnancy but the stress of traveling across the country to study the current health care system and dissecting it and trying to understand what is the underlining problems with it while trying to cure it's many ailments. She was also getting the nursery ready she wanted to hands on with it all. The traveling got harder and harder and eventually Bill and her doctor's had to put an end to her traveling. Of course in pure Hillary fashion she was stubborn and tried to protest but Bill had to practically order her on bed rest. "Hillary, you have been on the go ever since we learned of the pregnancy and even before. You need to rest my darlin' or else you won't have the strength to have our son." "William! Are you ordering your wife to bed rest?" Hillary scoffed back. "Yes, if I have too and I will even get the doctor's to sign you a note. And post a Secret Service agent at the foot of this bed." Hillary then folded her arms and her nostrils may have flared just a slight bit but she thought it was so adorable the way he wanted to care for an protect her and their child. "Honey, I cannot stay in bed all day long it will drive me insane. Plus my ankles will swell to the size of Arkansas watermelons and that will not be an attractive look for either of us."

 

 

 

She is now using her excellent lawyer skills to negotiate the terms of this "bed rest" agreement. Bill has seen this tact before and quickly comes up with a retort. "Well I will come up and get you for my lunch breaks and we will take a walk around the grounds, this way those cute ankles don't swell up my darlin'." Bill wanted to laugh but he knew he had to stifle it. Hillary was getting even more frustrated with her husband, she is not one to sit around and waste time.

 

 

Her lawyer negotiating skills were not working so next step... seduction.

 

 

"Will...iam??" She was in her silk sheer nightgown and when she turned to face the window when Bill suggested he come up to get her for walks, she reached up to push her now enormous breasts up and closer together... he cannot resist those. She turned and saw his eyes draw right to the area she had intended. "Honey... do you really want me to be cooped up, up here in this bedroom all... alone... with nothing to keep me..... (She lowered her voice to really emphasize the sexy.) busy?" She didn't care that her belly was massive she knew Bill loved the way she looked pregnant and she began to walk toward him slowly, his eyes never left her chest. She got closer and closer and Bill finally caught on to what she was doing and he looked up into her eyes and smiled that boyish grin. "My darlin' I just want you to rest. I am not trying to punish you... not the mother of my children. But the doctor's say you need to rest and I just want to protect you." As soon as he said the word ‘punish’, her mind began to race and Bill didn't know it yet but he certain was in trouble now... but in a good way. "I thought you liked to punish me Mr. President."

 

 

Bill's eyes grew wide, and next thing he knew Hillary had turned her back to him hiked up her silk night gown to barely the bottom of her supple ass and began to rub it on Bill's pelvis. He could not help what was happening to his lower extremities and she knew it, the power she had over him and the power he had over her was cosmic at times. He ran his hands on her upper arms while slight moans came from Hillary and he was losing all self control.

 

 

  
She tilted her head to the right side and allowed Bill's lips access to her neck, it's another thing she knew he couldn't resist. He bent his head down and accepted the access she had given him, while he moved his hands to cup her engorged breasts and when he took his pointer fingers to her nipples she hissed. They are more sensitive and she knows just how close she is to having this baby. Bill kisses up to her ear. "Sorry baby, I forgot how sensitive they are." All she did was moan. He took that as an apology accepted. Her arousal was very intense now, and what started out as a seduction to get Bill to let her work a little bit longer now turned into an ache and a need for Bill. The contact and connection that they both crave from one another. She reached her hand behind her and started to unbuckle his belt, and once she had finally released it she unhooked the button of his suit pants and slid his zipper down.

 

 

His pants gently slid down to his ankles and now her movements on his pelvis from her voluptuous ass were freed of a layer. He kissed the back of her neck and moved his hands down her sides hiked the nightgown up a little more and tucked a finger in on each side of her silk panties to slowly slide them down. She had now moved her right hand up above and behind her holding the back of Bill's head.

 

 

Her whisper turned into a pleading whimper, "I need... you... inside... me." Bill didn't need to be asked twice, without missing a beat he moved her to cushioned bench that was at the foot of their bed. His hardness was strained behind his boxer briefs but he had to first get her in one of only 2 positions they could do without her feeling discomfort. She bent over on the bench and placed her hands on the foot board of the bed and Bill pulled his briefs down.

 

 

"I love you, Hillary." Very gently he pushed himself into her warmth. It may seem like a harsh position but with Bill he is always so tender and gentle with her and when the ocean waves over took them both he held her for a few moments while her breathing regulated. He sat down on the bench and turned her and sat her in his lap and softly caressed her apple cheeks. "Are you okay my darlin'?" She looked up into his eyes. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud."

 

 

He smiled and kissed her beautiful perky lips. "You are right Bill. I should slow down and rest more before he arrives." She put her hand on her stomach.

 

 

"We've been dreaming of this baby for so long and I don't want to do anything to compromise his health and well being." Bill just smiled and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful my love. He'll be here before you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!!! I think you will all love the last chapter. I have to head to work but I will try and post it tonight because I think it is my favorite chapter in the whole story. That is all the hints or info I am willing to spill about it. HAHA
> 
> Thank you all again for all the comments and kudos! My Hillary and Bill James Bond story is going to be a bit delayed because I have so much info in it and the chapters are becoming long. So I will post one shots off this story as I continue to work on the new story.
> 
> XOXO


	15. Baby Clinton... The Young Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen... the young prince has arrived!
> 
> (Enjoy the chapter my friends! It's my favorite!)

June 23rd, 1993

 

 

Bill was addressing the students receiving the Presidential Scholars Awards in the tent out on the South Lawn, Hillary was not with him for this event. With the heat index they all agreed it would be best she stay in the residence. After Bill left her in the kitchen on the 2nd floor she began to feel some rather noticeable discomfort, she had experienced Braxton Hicks with Chelsea so she chalked it up to that. She took her slippers off and walked on the floor with her bare feet which seemed to help slightly. Bill would speak to the students for about 20 minutes then he wanted to meet and shake hands with them. There was to be a lunch in the East Room that Hillary would attend… or so they thought.

 

 

  
She finished eating her fruit and then went to the private bedroom's bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the luncheon. As she approached the sink a sharp shooting pain went through her as if an arrow was slicing through her.

 

 

She gripped the counter top so as not to lose her balance, after what seemed like a minute the pain stopped. She looked at herself in the mirror and she knew… baby Clinton is on his way.

 

 

  
She finished brushing her teeth and then picked up the phone that was in the bathroom and called down to Sally the President’s executive secretary. "Good morning thank you for calling the President’s office.“ "Sally, good morning it’s Hillary.” "Good morning ma'am, how are you feeling today.“ Hillary smiled a bit. "I’m feeling extremely pregnant.” Both of the ladies chuckled. "Sally, is the President done with the event on the South Lawn?“ "No not yet ma'am he should be wrapping up the speech in a few moments and then he will pose for pictures and shake the students hands. Is there something you need?” Hillary hadn’t had a contraction in a while so she suspected they had a little bit more time. "No, no can you let him know as soon as he is done that I need him in the residence.“ Sally is now starting to sense the nature of this call is not merely the First Lady calling to find out his schedule. "Right away ma'am.”

 

 

“Thank you so much Sally.” They hung up. When Hillary turned back toward the sink, it happened. Her water broke.

 

 

  
Sally with 2 Secret Service agents came running to the tent and Bill noticed it out of the corner of his eye. His heart started to beat a bit more rapidly, this could mean a number of different things but what he wasn’t sure. Sally whispered in the Mack’s ear and he then turned to face Bill, nodding at Sally he went up on stage to Bill. Mack made sure to whisper. "Sir.“ Bill held his gaze but he waited for Mack to finish. "The First Lady needs you sir.” As the words came out Mack smiled and Bill now realized what was happening. Bill turns to the remaining students. "If you will all excuse me, we want to get you inside for the luncheon and I want to apologize in advance because it turns out I may be a bit late to the luncheon.“ The crowd gathered and the students understood what he meant and they all began to cheer as Bill darted off the stage and waved to the people. Bill ran up to the back portico and made his way through the doors to the Residence and he didn’t even wait for the elevator he ran up the stairs 2 by 2. He made it to the 2nd floor and asked the agents where she was. "She is in the private bedroom sir.” "Thanks.“ He darted down the hall and into the room and their she was on the bed having a contraction. He rushed to her and kissed her forehead. "Hello sweetheart.”

 

 

She crushed her eyes shut as the contraction was deep and Bill grabbed her hand. "Squeeze my hand Hilly.“ Finally when the contraction was over she looked at him. "Bill they are about 8 minutes apart. We have to get to the hospital now.”

 

 

  
Carl, Bill’s head agent came into the room. "Sir, the motorcade is ready to take you both to the hospital.“ Bill who was down on one knee next to Hillary on the bed looked at the door. "Thank you Carl, could you send Sally in please.” As Carl departed Sally entered. "Yes sir?“ Bill not taking his eyes off Hillary.

 

 

"Sally can you please head into the closet and on the floor is a brown leather bag with my name sown into it. That is her hospital bag and everything she needs. Can you please take it to the motorcade right now while I get her down to the car?” Sally was already at the closet door before Bill finished, she picked up the bag and came to the foot of the bed. "Good luck ma'am.“ Sally smiled at her knowing she wouldn’t see her again until after the baby was born and out the room she went running down the hall with the bag. "Honey, we need to slowly get you off the bed and we need to make our way to the elevator. Where are we at with the contraction timer?” She was looking at his watch on his left wrist. "We have about 6 minutes before the next one.“ Bill put his right arm under her back and tilted her up and with his left guided her off the bed. She was up standing now and Bill had his right arm around her waist and his left hand holding her right and they began the walk to the elevator.

 

 

  
"Bill, we need someone to call our parents and someone has to get Chelsea at her friends house.” Hillary said as they walked. "Don’t worry honey I will get Sally to make the calls to the family and the Secret Service is already bringing Chels to the hospital.“ She looked up at him and smiled with a little tear in her eye. She was so overcome by the moment, the heartbreak that summer of 1984 to now the joy in the summer of 1993, her baby was on his way. Hillary started to squeeze his hand hard. "Bill your watch!” He showed her his watch.

 

 

“7 minutes apart now.” Just before they made it to the elevator they had to stop while her contraction subsided. The agents had the elevator door opened and ready for them to step inside. It may be just one floor but to Bill at that moment it took forever. They exited the elevator and tried to quicken their pace to the motorcade, before she had another contraction. They got her into the car and Bill jumped in right after, she was resting her back against his chest and he had her hands in his. Within a matter of a few minutes the motorcade was racing out of the White House on it’s root to George Washington Hospital. The press had caught word and they were starting to gather outside the hospital as were over joyed citizens.

 

 

  
Her next contraction was a deeper pained one and she was squeezing Bill’s hand really hard. He was helping her with her breathing, he remembered it from when he went to classes with Hillary before Chelsea was born. It caused the folks in Arkansas to wonder a bit of their new young Governor, but he wanted to be a part of the whole process of his daughter’s birth. This time was no different and yes he was going to push his way in the delivery room if he had too again.

 

 

  
Agents that had arrived at the hospital before them were already getting the staff up to speed and the floor Hillary would on cleared of all none critical patients. Chelsea had arrived and she was waiting for her parents to arrive.

 

 

Notably excited that finally her baby brother was on his way. Soon Chelsea noticed that the agents were heading toward the door which meant her parents were close by.

 

 

  
“4 minutes out sir.” Carl turned back to tell them.

 

 

  
The hospital staff was ready, all outside and lined up one had a wheel chair ready for Mrs. Clinton and the on call OBGYN was there just in case Carol didn’t make it in time. Once they got closer to June, Hillary called Carol to come back to Washington to be ready to deliver the baby. Carol received the call and within minutes of hanging up the Secret Service was at her door and speeding her to the hospital. The Secret Service hadn’t done this in a while but they were very well prepared for the moment Hillary went into labor.

 

 

  
The motorcade pulls up to the Emergency Room doors of the hospital and Chelsea stands up ready to greet her parents. Bill’s door is opened and he jumps out and then helps Hillary out and the staff brings the wheel chair for her to sit. Hillary’s assistant Caprica has the bag and without missing a beat they all enter the hospital. Hillary looks up and sees her beautiful Chelsea and she puts her arms out to her. Chelsea runs to her mom. "Hi mommy, he’s here!“

 

 

With a big smile on her face. "Yes sweetheart he is here, now dad is going to be with me but Caprica will sit with you. Is that okay?” Hillary always the worrier. "It’s totally cool mom.“ Hillary looks up at Bill with that look of ‘These kids with their hip lingo.’. "Sweetheart I will come out and get you once everything settles down.” Bill says to Chelsea and he hugs her and kisses her on the top of her head. Chelsea then kisses her mom on the cheek and they wheel Hillary off to the delivery room.

 

 

  
The contractions are getting very close now. 3 minutes apart and Carol has just arrived. She comes into the room with Bill and Hillary. "Mr. President, Hillary. You two ready to have a baby?“ Hillary just nods because she is in the middle of another contraction and Bill whose hand is being squeezed very hard now. "Hi Carol. Doesn’t matter if we are ready or not. He’s on his way.” Carol laughs. "Hillary I’m going to check and see how dilated you are right now okay?“

 

 

Again Hillary just nods. "Good news everyone. We are very close to 10 centimeters. He’ll be here very shortly.”

 

 

  
The last few centimeters took some time but from the time they had arrived at the hospital to the time Hillary became fully dilated it was 6 hours. Everyone in the room was in the maternity paper gowns and Bill even had a hat on. "Oh, Billy you look so cute with your little hat.“ Hillary was radiant and Bill was more in love with her now than ever if that was even possible. "I think I’ll wear this to the next Press Conference in the East Room, what do you think?” Hillary just giggled and touched his cheek. "You’ll definitely intimidate the Republicans honey.“ Carol came in and looked at the fetal monitor and then checked her cervix. "Hillary?” Still staring deep into Bill’s eyes, she turned to Carol. "Are you ready?“ She squeezed Bill’s hand and nodded yes.

 

 

  
“Alright kids let’s meet your son.”

 

 

  
///////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

"Push Hillary, Push” Carol was instructing her. The sweat was pouring off her forehead and Bill was doing his best to keep up with wiping her brow. "Okay relax. Take a few deep breaths.“ Bill was rubbing her head and giving her words of encouragement. "You are doing so good my darlin’.” "Okay Hillary, time to push again.“

 

 

  
Chelsea was in the family holding room and the TV set was on CNN and the live reporting outside the hospital showing the crowds with signs and the excitement in their faces. The banner on the screen read First Lady in Labor.

 

 

Chelsea was proud she was so happy when her parents told her that she was going to have a little brother and she was even more excited when they told her they were using the name that she suggested. Her parents always made her feel so important and this was no exception, her brother was named by her and she hadn’t even met him yet.

 

 

  
"Baby you are almost there, I promise one more big push and it’ll be over."

 

 

Hillary looked at him and she could see he was trying to will all his strength to her, she was very tired and this was a lot on her tiny body. Chelsea was delivered via C-Section so this was the first time she was actually birthing their child and it was draining her. But Bill encouraging her was getting her through this last bit. Bill looked down at her and was deep in her eyes. "I love you so so much Hilly, you are so close honey.” She gave him a soft smile and nodded and she rose back up and dug down deep for the last push. "One more Hillary, here we go. Push!“ Hillary used all the remaining strength she had left in her little body and she pushed as hard as she could and yelled out and finally she fell back, she truly had absolutely nothing left. "Good job Hillary, he is out.” Bill kissed her forehead and wiped her brow one more time, she was so exhausted. "Mr. President would you like to cut the cord.“ Before he could answer they heard it… their son start to cry.

 

 

Hillary’s eyes welled up with water as did Bill’s and he leaned down to kiss her.

 

 

"He’s here baby. He’s here.” Bill then stepped around with Carol to cut the cord. Before Bill could really get a look at their son Carol whisked him over to the incubator, they were cleaning him up. "Bill.“ Her voice so soft and faint.

 

 

"Yes my love.” "Is everything alright?“ Bill looked at Carol and she nodded with a smile. "Yes honey they are just cleaning him and wrapping him up.” A few minutes later Carol walked over with a blue bundle in her arms. "Hillary, Mr. President meet your beautiful and very healthy son.“ Carol placed him in Hillary’s arms and she stared at his cute little scrunched up face and then up at Bill.

 

 

"He’s perfect Bill.” He had a tear coming down his cheek. "Yes he is and so are you my love, so are you.“ Bill kissed the top of her head and rubbed her hair and looked down at his son in his wife’s arms.

 

 

  
Bill left the deliver room as they were moving Hillary and the baby to their private room, he went to see Chelsea. "Chels.” She shot up and ran to him.

 

 

“Daddy. So?” While giving Bill a big hug. "He’s perfect.“ Her mother’s big smile on her face. "How’s mom?” Bill kissed the top of her head. "She is excellent, she is very tired but she is doing great. She needs a bit of rest before you can come in and see her okay princess?“ Chelsea smiled. "No worries dad, Caprica and I are playing cards we are rad.” Bill just smiled and shook his head. "Caprica if you wouldn’t mind getting her some dinner. Also can you let Sally know to go ahead and have Dee Dee make the announcement, please. I need to get back in with Hillary.“ "Of course Mr. President. Can you let her know I said congratulations?” "Of course, she’ll be happy to hear that.“ Bill turned to walk back to the private room with Hillary.

 

 

"Sally, wait one second… Mr. President?” Bill turned back to look at her.

 

 

“Congratulations sir.” He nodded and she continued to talk to Sally. "Let Dee Dee know to go ahead and make the announcement. He’s here!“

 

 

  
Bill slowly opens the door and makes his way to Hillary who has been holding their son and just falling deeply in love with him by the second. "How are my beautiful wife and son?” Hillary looks at Bill with a big smile and her apple cheeks really apparent. "Oh we are amazing. I’m falling in love with another man though.“ Bill laughs. "Well I think I am okay to share your love with this one.” "How’s Chelsea?“ "She is using those teenage words again, but I think she is thrilled.” Bill came to the side of the bed and kissed Hillary on the lips. "Caprica is going to get her some dinner and I had her call Sally to go ahead and have Dee Dee make the announcement. Plus my mom and your mom have been informed. Your mom is on her way and mamma will be here Friday.“ Hillary just smiled, she was so exhausted and she couldn’t think anymore. "Here honey, hold your son, I am not sure you have been able to yet.” Bill takes him from Hillary. "No I hadn’t but hey mommy gets top priority. Caprica wanted me to tell you congratulations.“ Hillary smiled. But when she saw Bill look at his son in his arms her heart felt so warm. "Hey little man, we waited a long long time for you. So many people are so excited to meet you, your big sister, your grandma’s, the entire country but more importantly me and your mom and very excited.” Hillary just watched her man with his big giant heart over flowing while talking to her little man. Life could not get any more perfect than right now in this moment.

 

 

“Ladies and gentleman please take your seats."

 

"I am happy to report tonight the President and First Lady have welcomed a beautiful 7 pound 6 ounce healthy baby born into the world tonight at exactly 6:47pm. The First Lady is doing very well and she will be staying in the hospital for a few days we will have exactly how long probably later tonight once she has finished resting. Chelsea is with them at the hospital and I am told she is very excited. The President wanted me to read this statement for you now.” Dee Dee in the White House Press Room

 

_“My fellow Americans, today I am not just a proud American, President and father but I am an extremely proud husband. Hillary and I are so very grateful for all the prayers, letters and cards of support and well wishes we have received in anticipation for our healthy son. We cannot thank you all enough and we are pleased that soon we will be able to introduce you all to our son, Henry James Clinton. Thank you and may god bless you all.”_

 

 

Hillary watched Bill take their son to the the window to show him all the lights.

 

 

“Henry you don’t know this yet, but everyone is about to know who you are and they are waiting very patiently to meet you. Mom and I are going to take a few days with you first, mom is a little protective.” Baby Henry lets out a big yawn, Bill smiles turns back to look at Hillary. Who is radiant!

 

 

“I love you Hillary. Thank you so much for giving me the two best gifts of my life.” Hillary teared up but smiled. "I love you too Bill. Thank you for giving me those two best gifts as well.“

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading the story! I saved I feel the best for last and I really hope you all loved this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Look for the One Shots in the coming days as we follow the journey of Bill, Hillary, Chelsea and baby Henry. :) 
> 
> Much love to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I am a first time fanfic writer, I did post this story on my Tumblr account and several friends really encouraged me to make an account here and post it. I really hope you enjoy the story. I love Bill and Hillary Clinton and I wanted to write them as I see them and often times as many others unfortunately don't want to see them. This is a 15 chapter story. Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to feedback. The first few chapter as I wrote them I was a bit nervous but I started to get more confident and comfortable.
> 
> Team Billary all the way!  
> First chapter is short I apologize.


End file.
